


Say hello to the night

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies), lost boys sequels
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cannon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Some Fluff, Vamp! Sam Emerson, my Own ideas of vamp Sam with MAYBE some sequel stuff, post cannon pre sequel, weed use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: 1989 Sam Emerson has had the best and worst night of his life, what happens afterwards? He’s at the prime of his life and all of it changes just like that, a member of the undead in complete exile from his family and friends. Yet he’s not alone, taken in by a wayward group of vampires Sam begins to enjoy his life in the shadows.
Relationships: Sam Emerson/Alan Frog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of a vamp Sam situation  
> Some prequel stuff just for funsies; thought I should switch it up and use sequel elements which had potential. However this is mainly original.

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 ,1989

Sam laid there sprawled out like a starfish his limbs near dangling off of the bed, he slept like this more frequently lately. The clock flashed 2:30 and the world seamed to burst forth with life! Grandpa’s house had been so quite lately, with Micheal gone off to- whatever he was supposed to be studying, Lucy taking the full time ownership of Max video and grandpa. Well, he just did whatever he always has, Grandpa Emerson was still a weird dude to Sam- though less creepy then he first thought. Even Nanook seemed to be in a peaceful lull, that was until this morning. Sam is 18, he’s nearly 19 and no matter what the law says he is still a teen and is still allowed to stay up late and sleep in early. It’s a weird switch. Sam had always been such a morning person ever since he was a little boy he seamed to rise like a demon spawn the very moment the sun made contact with the sky- and he wanted EVERYONE awake with him. Maybe it’s the age? Once you reach a certain point in your life you think your invincible and never get enough sleep until true adulthood slaps you upside the head with exhaustion and taxes. Probably. He doesn’t know. Life can wait five minutes, Sam groaned loudly at the pounding on his door and rolled over under the covers. The pounding only got louder, he grunted in response in his loudest ‘I don’t care’ sounding tone. The universal sign to piss off. It worked. For a second. Then the door burst open with the unnatural energy of six cups of coffee, he groaned shielding his eyes as the blinds open. “It’s early...” he moaned, slapping his face down into his pillow. “Sammy it’s the middle of the afternoon, Cmon sunshine worlds waiting.” Typical Micheal. Micheal?! “Mike?!” Half exhausted he pushed himself up, squinting in the light to see his brother beaming down at him. How’s he the one with the energy now. “Yea man, you should know I’m visiting by now.” He added turning his attention to the newest monstrosity of art pieces grandpa must have snuck in while he was sleeping. They were practically overflowing out of his closet, he didn’t have the heart to tell him. “Is the visit to my room?” Sam asked, sneaking the sheets up over his chest hiding his shame like a proper lady. Micheal shifted his jaw, he still dressed mostly the same with a shirt advertising some brand tucked into his pants, his curls never did get any shorter either. Though Micheal did ditch the coin earring, he told him he was right. It wasn’t him. “It will be if you don’t get up, where was it you kept your cash again? The underwear drawer?” He asked a smirk on the corner of his lips. “You wouldn’t.” He threatened tossing on his shirt and jumping out of the bed as if it were a frying pan. Micheal was already rooting though his things, older brothers- always so nosy, he rushed jumping onto his brothers back to pull him away. There was a fat stack of cash hidden in that drawer and there was no way he was getting any of it! “Five minutes to get dressed ok?” He yawned , god why did he feel more drowsy then usual? He did stay out late... maybe that was it. “Ok ok.” He held his hands up at his chest with a laugh inching out towards the door, he was becoming more and more like their mother it was terrifying. Sam always thought it’d be him, but I could be anyone! 

Sam pulled himself out of his slump fully, he stood over the mirror staring into it his fingers gripped the side of the sink. Splashing water in his face he gasped and could seemingly see again “alright!” He chuckled weakly licking his teeth, his fingers brush back though his bed head. The stereo flickers to life as he turns up the nob, ok, let’s do this. Appearance was something sam ha always taken to pride, he’s always thought himself to be quite the killer. He couldn’t help being this attractive you know? His style’s great with its loud colors and patterns, he was truly a mind of the 80s. He was playing with moose way to much recently his hair being tossed and teased upwards, see it’s the bed head look without the bed head tangles! He sang along with all its off tune glory, to just about his entire beastie boys album, as Lucy would save ‘groovin’ as he got ready. Grabbing his jacket and his sunglasses was the last of it, the final cord struck and he turned it off, humming and bobbing his head as he came down the stairs. “So he lives!” Grandpa announced looking up from the couch. “I live.” Sam declared spreading his arms out a little like the messiah. “But he can’t pick up his clothes or do the dishes, only large miracles I see..” he smirked. Sam backed into the kitchen “it’s a work in progress grandpa, you’ll see.” “Uhuh, ya’d better start turning this attitude round if your still statin’ here with your mother.” He winked pointing finger guns before turning around and waltzing in “I turned the pot on.” “Micheal, darling, I ever tell Ya how much I love you?” He asked his eyes wide and thankful his arms outstretched. He scoffed rolling his eyes “never enough.” He laughed sitting down at the table, looking Sam up and down for a moment his brows knit. He went from all lovey to suspicious in five seconds, unbelievable! “What’s the matter now Mike, huh?” Sam asked pushing his way around the small extra table they connected to the island. “You realize it’s around 92 degrees out right? And summer?” His brother so graciously pointed out to him. “Yea, why?” Sam asked pouring himself a mug and adding way to much creamer, he liked it to turn a nice sweet beige. He wanted to feel the cavity’s. Micheal made a face at both the coffee and the attitude “then why the jacket?” He asked, he was sporting a military style jacket which he had zipped all the way up his neck, not even popping the collar. “It’s called fashion Micheal.” He blew on his coffee making his way over, his shades resting up on his forehead. He sat down at the table taking a sip- it tasted disgusting! “Ah!” He spat it out all across the table and across his brother “Sam!” His brother cracked standing up, totally soaked and disgusted. He panicked “sorry, it’s hot!” He lied, it wasn’t hot. Of corse it wasn’t hot that creamer sucked all the heat out of the thing. “It was hot?” “Yea.” He sassed, giving the eyebrows. 

It would be around this time Nanook would trot into the kitchen looking to be fed , table scraps or dog food whatever he could find but he’d been missing all morning. Micheal was busy rubbing himself down with paper towels mumbling about how gross it was like some chick, Sam rolled his eyes leaning back his arm draped over his chair “it’s not that big a deal Mike, relax it’ll come out.” “Not that big a deal? I got your snot all over me- I like this shirt!” He huffed. Sam smirked picking at his teeth “yea yea..” he snickered softly, it was kinda funny now that he looked back on it. “This isn’t funny...” “to you.” Nanook wandered into the room sniffing around the kitchen floor for leftover stake or something he was sloppy enough to drop with little luck. Micheal dropped to a squat scratching the dog behind the ears as Sam go more coffee, he was so thirsty lately, so tired. “You going to wake up anytime soon so we can go out or is my brother a vampire?” Micheal glanced up a weak smirk on his lips. Sam paused overlooking his mug “very funny Mike, you know how I feel about that.” He huffed, he still had nightmares about it. That they were going to come and take Micheal away kicking and screaming. Frothing at the mouth and the blood... and the fizzing and the - the little one. He still saw the little one in his dreams, his corpse decomposing ON TOP OF HIM! It was horrifying! He shivered snapping out of it “cmhere Boy.” He held his hand out for the Malamute a soft expression on his face. Nanook was there , he was always there his brave vampire slayin’ dog. “Jeez Man, I was just joking.” Micheal sighed holding his hands at his chest. The dog whined softly pawing the floor, almost hesitant to go to Sam.. hesitant?! He was never scared of him like that before, silly dog. “Cmon.” He asked softly his voice higher pitched and gentle, again the dog whined but came over to him. Micheal made a face looking his brother up and down with suspicion yet again, he looked like Sam- he kind of acted like Sam.. his Smart Alec little self. Yet something didn’t sit right with him. It was like Sam could read his expression, this immediate flash of betrayal on his face “Micheal... your not seriously accusing me of being a nightstalker are you?!” He placed a hand to his chest. His brother stayed silent looking off for a moment. “That’s rude mister.” His eyes narrow as he points into his chest his frown deepens. “My own brother doesn’t believe me!” He cried, he took a breath and unzipped his jacket, removing it and twirling, nothing amis. He showed his teeth, no fangs, his eyes didn’t glow and his shades weren’t on but ready. Sam reached into his shirt tugging on the chain around his neck, at the end hanged a little cross. “It’s silver - Edgar made a huge point about the possibility of werewolves but- you see my point now? Your paranoid pal.” He clapped Micheal across the back as he started out the room, he seamed so much older to Mike in that moment, his deeper voice and lengthy body suddenly caught up to him. “Sam....” Sam ignored him and kept moving, the doors swayed after him. “Cmon, don’t wanna spend all day in the Texas chainsaw massacre house alone, do Ya?” His voice taunts. Micheals attention turns to the beady dead eyes of the stuffed mountain lion staring into the kitchen window and more importantly , his soul. “I do not.” He agreed and quickly caught up.

-

They had spent all day out together, sam wearing his ray-ban’s low on his face clinging to his brothers side. Still the little parasite he used to be, though notably sluggish today. They played a round of mini golf, Santa Carla had a wicked corse it was pretty nice if you didn’t look at the cans hidden in the bushes. Micheal still shivered when he saw litter, he worked all that summer picking up the garbage off the beach from the bonfires the previous nights. Sam was slow on his swings, he wasn’t as dedicated as usual he used to be so... competitive seriously the kid once nearly hit his ear off over a game of monopoly. A brutal brutal game he was sure grandpa was going to bring out the war paint. When the day really started winding down and the carnival lights began to shine that’s when Sam really came alive, real Sam- his Sam not the sluggish zombie that had been around him all day, it was really staring to feel...familiar. All to familiar, his stomach dropped. They were half way though the corse by now “Cmon , your turn man.” Sam reminded him clapping him across the back that familiar smug look on his face. The lights returned the the speakers hidden in the lawn around the corse buzzed with the chipper , coked up voice of the disk jockey excitedly speaking something or another he didn’t pay attention just hitting the ball. “Alright Mike! Hole in one, he is paying attention- now watch this.” Sam wagged his tongue with a humble amount of confidence setting his ball down on the green.

“🎵 There's a whistle up above and people pushin', people shovin'  
And the girls who try to look pretty  
And if your train's on time, you can get to work by nine  
And start your slaving job to get your pay  
If you ever get annoyed, look at me I'm self-employed  
I love to work at nothing all day 🎵” 

Sam began to move to this music, his putter doubling both as a guitar and a microphone  
“And I'll be taking care of business,” “everyday!” He howled , trying to get Micheal to join in. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sam emulated Tom Cruise in risky business when no one was home, dancing around the house in his underwear Nanook barking in approval at his feet. “Cmon Micheal.” His brother teased holding out the false mic , he rolled his eyes with a soft smirk “not until you join in! Ya never join in, it’s fun!” Oh no. Oh no no no. He saw that look. His cheeks flushed red his eyes shift around as he proceeded to warble along to the chorus- what is he doing he’s a adult now no need to try so hard to be cool- he’s cooler then these punks! He really got into it, a whole sing and dance act all the way though the rest of the game- for once he didn’t think about the possible embarrassment. His mind was completely thrown off his worries over Sam even as they rode home, they took his bike of corse, he had a real one now- a big one. He was no longer on his little red toy Honda, he thought about letting Sam take a try at it- if he wanted the other. They road home when the idea struck again as they got closer to grandpa’s it all started to get weird again, besides his place was a bunch of field’s and their horses- they started to buck and make noise as they approached. They didn’t usually. His mind thought back to something Star had told him, that it wasn’t just dogs... he swallowed dryly. Nanook was barking like mad from the front window as Micheal reached around for the keys patting his pockets “Hey Sammy you got the-“ as he turned Sam was RIGHT there, so close behind him he should have been able to feel his breath on the back of his neck. “Christ!” He yelled, his brother took a few steps back holding his hands up at his chest. “Jeez- sorry...” he mumbled softly, tossing the keys over to him. “I’m gonna go take a bath...” Sam pushed past his brother and his barking dog rushing off up the stairs in a weird mood swing. Micheal slowly shut the door behind him, as he did catching a glimpse of the mirror, he should have been able to see Sam’s sneakers kicking at the least but Nada. Zilch. Nothing. His heart skips, he rushes towards the stairs. 

Sam took a bath just fine- for the most part, that was until the water had became unexplainably hot. His hand against the bottom of the ceramic thing was like touching a hot grittle- he jumped up and out slipping like a fish. He slid gripping the side yanking the plug trying his hardest to find some sort of grip against the bath mat without falling flat on his- 𝐒𝐦𝐚𝐜𝐤. He face plants, smacking his nose against the side of the tub before his face meets with the floor- oh great maybe it can be his date! ‘Mom I’m a bit worried about Sam he’s been acting strange’ ‘didn’t you at his age?’ ‘I mean THAT kind of strange...’ we’re his ears burning? As he’s pretty sure he can hear them talking about him, wow, rude. He’s not so strange- he’s not acting different! He acted completely and totally normal all day and he has the audacity to- no. No he shouldn’t get this upset, it’s just Micheal he worries over everything. Was he really that mad over such a simple thing? Sam brushed under his nose, his hand stained red with blood- fantastic. He stared at his bloodied hand , his eyes glued to it, infatuated as it began to dry against his hand...No. He rinsed his hand off in the sink, avoiding the mirror, and shoved some tissues up his nose- throwing on his pajamas, his robe. He flopped back into bed, the bounce didn’t even get a chuckle out of him. “God.” He breathed staring up at the paneled ceiling running his fingers slowly down his face, maybe that would change it. He could see his heart in his chest the way it beat and squeezed in his chest, someone dipped their hands into him and began to do it manually, he feared they’d forget and it’d... stop. His stomach tore away at his insides, he just ate this morning, he had a couple hot dogs out with Micheal it shouldn’t be- oh god!” His breath hitched as he grasps at his stomach sitting upright. Four. There was four of them... Micheal, mom, grandpa, Nanook... grandpa and mom in the kitchen- Nanook out in the hall... Micheal... climbing the stairs, Micheal was coming to him yes. Yes he could hear it. Every creak in the stairs, ever breath he took every time his heart would pump blood thought the body. Sam stood from the bed stumbling over to the door, the pounding got louder, his heart- his pulse. BOOM BOOM BOOM... no not Micheal. It kept getting louder, he had to be outside the door now- was that noise Micheal or his pulse alone? It was suffocating he hated it, louder louder. He walked to the door slowly making his way,’he’d open it and let him in- he wouldn’t do- couldn’t do anything just let him in yes just let him in! Sam moved into position, half squatting towards the ground hands on his knees “Cmon...” he was just asking, begging now. Make it stop Micheal make it stop, help your brother , be a doll wouldya? The bedroom door swings wide open, not even locked- Sam in a moment of panic jumps back onto the bed covering himself again with his robe turning over. Micheals lips part, he’s going to say something “don’t-“ he cut him off. His brothers face drops as he walks over to the bed with a soft , frightened look on his face. “Sammy what happened....” “dont Micheal...” “who- who did this- why’d you try to hide it why’d ya...” the younger blond shifts away trying to cover his ears refusing to listen to any brotherly advice or worry. He couldn’t, he couldn’t not after what happened. “I can’t...” he croaked, shaking his head rapidly his eyes staring into the blank stare of his reform school girls poster. “You know you can talk to meee... cmon... Nothing can ever be as bad as my whole mess... I just wanna talk... that’s all.” Sam’s breath hitched feeling the others hand on his shoulder... his large, warm, pink, hand. He struggled to take a breath holding his eyes shut tightly, praying it would die down so he could just talk to him- Micheal would know... he would get it... he’d understand right? Their brothers. “Ok...” he squirms out from his brothers touch sitting up straight hands on his knees, he couldn’t meet his eyes. “We do have a problem.” He paused reaching at his robe, pulling and his shirt down around his shoulder. Along the base of his neck, where the crook met his shoulders was a bite Mark, it was still pink around the edges and dripping with blood. “A big one...” vampire. Micheal’s eyes go wide, understandably so and at the same time why was he so shocked? He had clearly suspected by now that his brother was effected by vampires and that he was in fact half and it was him who came up here to confront him about it! “I-I .... holy shit, Sam!” He yelled bending a bit forward checking it. It looked gnarly. “Why are you yellin’ at me I thought you knew!” “Well yea but not that it was a bite!” “That’s kinda what they’re known for bud!” His brother took another shaky breath standing up, he let his shirt fall back over his bite Mark. Micheal paced the floor running his fingers though his shaggy chocolate colored curls “ h-how did... who did... why did - Sam..” he turned around to face him, the blond sunk into the bedsheets staring off, his eyes wet and glossy, he shook his head again and again. The older’s face sunk softly going to his knees at the younger’s bedside. “Ok...Ok .... you don’t gotta answer that right now ... but... I’m gonna help you.” 

“You helped me once, now I’m going to help you.” Micheal said determined looking down to his younger brother sprawled on the bed. Sam nodded silently shifting to sit upright holding his knees close to his chest for comfort “it....feels great... Mike- it... it doesn’t hurt all that much... I’m just.” He bent over his knees a soft howl coming out of him from pain. “Hungry.” The Burnett finished the sentence, his sea green eyes shared the same sense of sympathy, he had been where Sam now was, he knew how it went, how he felt. “How’d you do it... without ...” he made fang gestures with his fingers at his mouth followed by a over dramatic death falling back into the bed. “Barely... there was a mouse under the fridge...” Micheal admitted rubbing the back of his neck watching his brothers face turn into a expression of disgust but ultimately hope. He launched himself out of the bed at this, if his brother could cheat so could he! He rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping as he went lusting after the sound, the fading beat... the others in the home were strong but this one was weak, fading slowly it’s sound was off it was small and short. He didn’t think about how disgusting it was or how weird it sounded, he was thirsty, his throat felt like the desert... he could try the coke in the fridge it would do him nothing, no this was what he needed. What he KNEW he needed. Sam tell to the ground crawling like a soldier , he had seen Edgar and Alan do it plenty of times in their ‘training’. His arm thrust outward into the dark space under the fridge, he shut his eyes... it was better not to watch whatever he was about to do. By the time his eyes open his older brother stood behind him in the kitchen, he winced glancing up to him. “I’ll talk now...” he squeaked. The two sat at the table, Sam stared down at a glass of warm salt water his eyes narrow and skeptical “look... Star said it’s one of the things that gets your mind off of...” Micheal waved his hand around avoiding the topic. “Blood.” Sam stated outright. If it will get his mind off of it... he’s willing to try anything he snatched it up and downed the whole thing, chugging it down his throat. “More!” He gasped for breath. “Sam-“ Sam slapped his hands on the table “you want me to talk or not?” He sighed and made another glass thinking on as he continued to stir “do you know who turned you? Are they the head... is it- is it different if it’s a bite instead of drinking? I-“ Micheal shook his head passing the glass across the table running his fingers through his curls. He wasn’t much of a help knowing what to do, at the very least he could relate to it... the feeling. “I dunno..” Sam took a long drink from the glass. “What about the frog brothers, you still talk with those little psychopaths-“ “no” he snapped in return staring his brother dead in the face. “Do you know what they’d do to me Mike? Do ya know what they’d do if they found out I got like this- I’d be pulverized!” He cried tossing his hands into the air. He shook his head, no they aren’t getting Edgar and Alan into this. Just them. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what happened who...” he was cut off, Sam - despite himself began to shake in his seat wrapping his arms around himself slowly, not meeting his brothers eyes. “I know... I know everything... I just..” his breath shook his voice cracked. “Don’t know how to tell you...”

-

Sam thought back to it, it was a few nights ago now, he was making friends ya know? He was branching out getting out there to more then just the frogs, he was ... ok in school , not popular but ok. Which was good enough for him. His name was Jason. Six foot tall, teased red hair, denim jacket- Pants tucked into his high tops, dangle earring wearing Jason. His smile was this beacon in the dark night, ever other light on the boardwalk dimmed in comparison to what he admitted, it was incomprehensible feeling Sam didn’t want to understand. They really hit it off, like REALLY did, Jason said one thing or another about his clothes, which he takes his appearance very seriously and the next thing he knew they spent the whole night together. He spent the night watching Jason more then he had anything else , his long nose and trouble making glimmer in his eyes, his earrings would lightly hit against his neck as they jogged down the boardwalk. Making a mad dash from one of the stalls he had snatched one of the prizes, it was simple- it was some stuffed bear they make by the billions but Sam personally found it  
Adorable. Not that he - likes stuffed animals or action figures or anything like that. He’s 18! Ew gross... kids stuff. As they kept going that night sam kept thinking more and more he kept looking down to his legs, his thighs watching his hands move... how much he wanted to- hold his hand- hold his face even! It was like Jason read his thoughts, his hand grasped his own as he dragged him along weaving to some hangout, this real popular spot kids seamed to hang after the concerts stopped- it was hazy with smoke and wreaked of alcohol but he didn’t care. “Pretty cool eh?” Jason asked tossing a look over , his head at this wickedly cute tilt he could see his dark roots peaking out under the red dye. “Cool? Dude this place is amazing.” He remembers laughing being pulled inside into the maze of confusion and Ecstasy. 

🎵Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come, I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) I'll arrive  
When you're ready we can share the wine  
Call me🎵

Jason laughed as Sam sang along to the song crackling over the speakers, watching him with his deep glowing eyes and soft looks. Sam always forced others to join In with him but he had without even forcing! They danced like no one was watching, wild in the night it was glorious. They crashed sometime around 1 o’clock on one of those benches that overlooked the ocean, passing a cigarette back and forth , this silence that didn’t make him ... uncomfortable. He never liked silence ever since he was a child he always needed it filled with some sort of noise some sort of song, some dance he was always so afraid. What came with silence? Would some monster eat him alive. Sam goes to pass the cigg back and their knuckles brushed past each other, sending a jolt down his spine he looked to his hands and up to the other. “W.uh... we kissed.” Sam spat out, finally looking up to his brother saying this, his cheeks red and puffy with tears. Truth was he LOVED it, every second. His breath shook “and then it all changed...Micheal... if-if I’d- ida known he was gonna...” he remembered now, Jason pulled back with a slight smirk. He trailed down the Emerson boys neck, kissing it softly at first “hold still.” He remembered him saying. Hold still. A sharp quick pain jabbed his neck, it was like getting a shot from Arnold Schwarzenegger. “He bite me... right then... I couldn’t - get him off I didn’t know how he...” tears fall. He didn’t think it would be that bad... he didn’t think he’d actually feel the blood leave his veins gushing out fully. He could see it now. Sam Emerson, professional capri sun. “Don’t move... it’ll be quick.” Jason promised. It wasn’t long until it all went black. “.... that’s all I remember, you gotta trust me... I-I don’t know where he is or  
.. why me or why...” god he hated this. He hated being played so easily like this, somehow the best and worst night of his life all at once. This is what he gets! He hated vampires so SO much they never seamed to leave him alone awake or asleep and now he may become one! His breath breaks again, Michaels arms wrap around him and holds him close... Micheal. Oh god he almost forgot he was here... he was here. He was going to help him, he smiled weakly sniffling into his shoulder, he is going to be ok. “I ..... I don’t wanna get him killed..” he whispered. “We’re going to get you through this Sam, we are going to help you..” he reminded , his voice warm, anchoring. “Yea...” he sighed gently closing his eyes. He’d be ok...

It had been two days, things have only gotten worse. No Jason in sight, he still hasn’t contacted the frogs about this. What could he tell them ‘hey pals, hey buddies hey chum’s of mine. Know how vampires are totally disgusting bad guys- well I’m half of one now.’ No. This wasn’t Micheal either he didn’t have a chance to go after him, Jason was probably long gone by now off escaped into the Californian wilderness or like LA. Ew. Doomed. It hadn’t gotten any easier controlling his craving either, unlike Micheal he didn’t have a - other craving- driving him... he had no rush other then. You know. The thought of literally dying. He’s fine, he’s fine, this is fine. (It’s not) Sam stood there in the kitchen pinned up against the wall, twirling the phone cord around his finger “see I don’t know about that star.... it’s not as easy as your sayin’ ... I tried that...” he sighed shifting down the wall somewhat defeated. It was getting harder and harder for him to resist. “Sam, you gotta listen to me... you’ve got to drive all your attention to something else, something productive...” she sighs. “I snacked a lot...” Sam scoffed rolling his eyes “Aw yea, I’m real interested in this cool new thing ... it’s called this is stupid.” He groaned. Star took a moment to respond , but he could hear her shift “look... I’m not a expert I’m wanting to help you, me and Micheal ... we both know what it’s like... it’s not universal.” “I guessed.” He snapped, he had been so harsh lately, he was short tempered and disagreeable. At the same time he was bursting full of energy and strength, frankly he was more teenager then anything. He paused biting his lip, running his fingers back though his hair “look...” he sighed. “I’ll try it...” “please Sam... just try.” “Yea... alright, night.” “Night.” She sighed sweetly, giving him some forgiveness as she knew the attitude it gave. They hung up at the same time. He walked out of the kitchen back into the living room falling over the edge of one of the leather couches landing on his face, Micheal glanced up from the other couch his head to the side his  
Hand toying with his curls. His attention half on his tv Half on his half-vamp brother “no help?” He asked, pulling himself away from a rerun of full house. “What do you think?!” He grumbled from the pillows. He’s doomed he’s completely and totally doomed. Unless he wants to drink salt water and have a million hobbies for the rest of his young life- he is NOT about to take up knitting. He flipped himself upright “none of this is working! It’s not... I appreciate what you guys are tryin’ to do but I’m not you or Star... I don’t have...” he shook his head staring off. He didn’t have his motivation... he didn’t even know where his sire was. There was no way of killing him, his chest tightens and twists thinking about it, seeing Jason’s sweet face smiling back and him ‘what are you doing?’ It shifts into a expression of terror as his chest erupts into red, Sam’s arms bathed in the color. The other fizzing and screaming and thrashing just like that other vampire. No! No he could not watch that again he could not sit though that again! “Sam-“ “no. No Micheal... Thanks but no... I’m going to do things my own way alright? Just... no - stop trying to help me.” He jumped to his feet, Micheal’s expression drops, filled with worry. Did he really think he couldn’t do this? After he saved his brother the first time, did Micheal really think? His breath shook , he tore his eyes away from the other rushing upstairs and slamming his door. “Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep..” he hissed under his breath shutting his eyes his hands on his chest. If he sleeps it’ll all go away, he won’t be hungry, his head won’t hurt - he’ll be fine he’ll be fine. Sleep just go to sleep!!

A week. He’s made it a week so far hasn’t he? Sam needed a break, he needed a escape, he convinced his mom to let him go out. The boardwalk, the amusement park right on the beach, he always loved it it was pretty sweet. He walked bobbing and weaving though the crowd moving his head, taking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. He didn’t see all that big a deal because Mom, grandpa and even Micheal smoked weed! At least with this he isn’t on a whole other planet! He took a drag and kept walking, hands stuffed in his forest green military jacket. He just vibe, the music was louder then the pulses of those around him the smell of greased food and weed outdid the smell of blood. Sam stopped at one of the stands getting a bunch of chips, fresh Out of the fryer kind instead of the ones you get in a bag- like fries but thinner. He thanked the guy and paid him, skipping between cigarettes and chips on that bench. Their bench. The bench. He hoped, part of him hoped the other would return... that he could end all of this right then and there! The other part of him just wanted a chance to breathe without worrying so damn much. Half between a bite of his chips he heard it, “alright, alright, Jim give me a minute.” A worker hopped out of one of the game booths, his sleeves rolled up over his shoulders a magnum pi level mustache and a greasy mullet. Sam watched as the worker slipped off in the small squeeze between the game booths and the wall, no doubt going to smoke or make a call. Without thinking sam got up leaving behind his chips, squashing his cigarette and he followed. He didn’t know why, why this man, why now , why this time of night he acted without thinking, without warning. He knew this was stupid, crawling though the tight gap riding up the wall after this nobody, he would chicken out or he just wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it, but it was good to know that he would... that he could, you know if he actually wanted to try anything. People go missing in santa Carla everyday whats one more? He probably had parents... and a family and a dog- oh god the poor dog. Sam held his hands together over his mouth he wanted to turn around and run, turn around and run and throw up for even considering doing such a thing! Gross! He didn’t stop, he kept moving wobbling as he walked, as if trying to stop himself but not completely willing. The worker stopped himself just a bit ahead of him reaching for a crumpled pack of marbero’s in his back pocket ... he wasn’t looking- it was now. Now Sam! Now! He could see him, perfect and young and healthy, the veins in his neck moved with blood just beneath his skin. The wall at his side the makeshift set ups at his other melted, the world came at him in waves, sweltering and moving around him- the walls breathed, his stomach heaved. God he couldn’t stop it , he was powerless to stop it! “No!” He cried, his feet didn’t touch the ground. He didn’t even blink and Sam was on top of the worker,pinning him against the wall by the neck feeling it shift beneath his neck as he struggled for breath, watching the slight purple color coming to the mans cheeks. He didn’t feel his face change, but he could see in the reflection of the mans terrified eyes that it had. Just as twisted and inhuman as those in his nightmares, those they had killed years ago- he shared their face now. He was angry, not At himself but at the man he held in his hand now, that his eyes would shine this truth to him- a truth he could not face himself in the mirror. He screamed in this rage, slashing his fingernails across the mans neck watching it slice and slip open blood gushing out in a crimson waterfall, without thought. He drank. He drank and it.... tasted good, it felt good.... HE felt good. He drank.

-

Sam returned later that night looking worse for wear, his hair was messed up his jeans ripped and his eyes sunken in heavy. “Oh - sweetie are you alright?!” Lucy asked quickly shocked and worried for her son. “I’m alright ma... it was just.” “A horror comic?” She finished a small smirk on her face, they’ve been though this before. It had became his primary excuse, but he would always tell her in his own time. “Exactly.” He cracked a smile pointing to her, dragging himself back up to his room. Nanook would usually wait for him egerly, curled up on the end of his bed tail wagging and ears perked with absolute excitement. His dog wasn’t there. He was instead barking like a maniac at him from the bathroom “Cmon bud... don’t be like that... don’t do that... Nanook... it’s me.” Sam whimpered , the dogs barking only increased. Crestfallen he retreated to his room locking the door. Sam stumbled to his bed falling to his knees in front of it, his face hitting against the mattress, the soft surface beneath him bringing little comfort. He licked over his perfect white teeth, he could still taste the metallic remnants of the blood in his mouth. It was weird, whenever he had gotten a nose bleed as a child or lost a tooth blood never tasted like this. It was horrible, like eating a bunch of pennies, but this taste? This taste was unexplainable. It remained metallic, but it was salty and warm and fantastic this sweet warmth that lingered still on his Tounge he wanted more, he needed more. He snapped out of it, for the first time that night he had the clarity to think... what he had just done... he just- he just- he just totally iced the dude! Sam Emerson had taken a life. A human life. He was unsure if he would ever recover from that... he was a vampire now, a full one. He could feel it happening, he wasn’t quite human but not a vampire. Not yet. It was numb, his whole body was static he knew he should feel- something but he didn’t, slowly his heart began to beat less... he could hear how it slowed, how the world around him became blurry. He was dying, he knew that. He was afraid, and alone, his mother didn’t think to check, his brother was going to leave next week and his dog hated him. Nanook was his one constant, his one everything, when his parents were fighting or when Micheal was ‘busy’ Nanook was always there for him ever since he was a puppy. That dog was his best friend and he nearly bit him, now he was dying, cold , afraid and alone but he couldn’t bring himself to get angry. “Help...” he squeaked reaching out for the door. 

It had been days since then. Sam would come out on the occasion, they could hear him pawing though the kitchen late at night the spare garbage bags would go missing and Grandpa took notice of the lack of black paint and duck tape in his garage. He was hell bent on keeping this a secret as long as possible, making himself meals and burying himself up in his room. Baloney sandwiches. There was nothing else on this earth better then a good sandwich and same will maintain this until the day he- forever. He will maintain this forever. However great sandwiches can only hold his hunger over for so long... and he didn’t want to hurt mom or grandpa- or Micheal... while he’s here. He didn’t want to snap, he needed to find a middle ground. Sam had spent the last few nights sun proofing his room, painting over the windows and adding trashbags over that, he didn’t even want to try the whole hanging upside down thing. Ok, he did. Once. In his closet. He landed on his head- never again. His bed is the much better option, he likes it a lot more too but he couldn’t sulk forever, his stomach moves again. He needed to find that alternative and he needed to find it fast. It was around seven when Sam emerged from his room slipping down the stairs, he hadn’t changed his clothes, he hasn’t bathed and it was beginning to become obvious “hey grandpa?” He asked gently, leaning at the edge of his doors, his eyes looking over the room. Skulls and body parts, dead eyed creatures , that weird bunch of parts made into a twisted statue. It really was like the Texas chainsaw massacre, the giant meat freezer caught his eye - Sam gulped. “Oh, your up! Bout time too, things were getting to quite round here...” “I thought you liked quite grandpa?” “I do. When it’s earned, you and your bother got me used to noise Sam and now with that infernal Tv jabbering on I could use some conversation.” He paused only to take a swig of his root beer, the young blond’s eyes latch on his throat as the man guzzles it down how it would fluctuate and change... his vein. No! He smiled awkwardly “sure.” Walking into the room Sam took note of the horrific centerpiece, this cluster, this rats nest of horns and antlers - all sharp points. His face pales at the idea he could take David’s place screaming and crying out with no one to hear him, no one who cared anyway- could he be next? “You haven’t gotten rid of this thing?” He smirked circling the table like a shark, poking one of the ends with his finger. “It’s a safety hazard.” He laughed. “Only to the undead Sam, only to the undead.” Yea, that’s what he’s worried about! “Now, what is it you wanted to see me about?” The old man smiled , that mysterious smile of a old man when you never quite knew what they were thinking or going to do next. It was horrifying. “Well, I’ve been told I need a hobby. Rude right? Well, I thought what better place to look , then .” He waved his hands around playing it up. “Right here, huh?” He paused. “I wanted to learn how to do this , you know, because those pieces you finish are just...” he struggled to finish the lie “too cool.” He smiled weakly as the old man met him on the other side of the table clapping him across the back. “You really wanna learn this trade, I’ve gotta warn ya , it’s bloody work. You sure you can handle that.” He took a moment to compose himself “oh I’m sure.” “Good lad.” His grandfather grins and shook him around a bit brining him around again showing him how. He wasn’t paying all that much attention to the whole process. How to properly gut the animal, how to skin it- fix the skin, stuff it and all of that. The gut coated his fingers with slime, he saw its little dead eyes and he could barely do it... no he could do it, he knew he could do it. His mind flashed back to the image of the game worker, his eyes glossed over and his mouth hanging open. He gagged as someone squished beneath his touch, he was sure it was once important, once vital to this animal and yet it slid beneath his fingers coated in this thick sort of slime - a wet koosh ball. That didn’t matter, that wasn’t the focus... see the blood- it all had to go somewhere by drained , cleaned out to be gotten rid of. Grandpa kept these gigantic Home Depot buckets full of the stuff under the large table at the end of the week he would dump them out- good for soil something like that, Sam thought it probably warded off evils .... or summoned them. Once he was sure grandpa slept, that night he had came back down- he said he’d dump it this week... instead he sat their like a glutton his legs crossed the bucket in his lap sucking it down like it was the last glass of water on earth. Oh! He felt like he could move again, like he could do anything. Invincible! He laughed turning his attention to the second bucket sucking it down, it tasted different. It wasn’t the same as human blood it was like chickenstock but with that same metallic after feel that coated his mouth, it wasn’t the same cold. He didn’t care he couldn’t stop he couldn’t- oh god. Something started low in his stomach, this growl - the feeling when your reaching the first hill on a coaster the first climb the first hill the anxious feeling you get in your- oh no. Sam made a mad dash for the back porch not caring what he knocked over ripping through furniture and tearing the back porch’s screen door off it’s hinges. He hissed sucking in air between his teeth, hands holding his stomach, hands and knees crawling through the wall the gravel hidden in the dirt digging into his knees. All at once the contents of his stomach doubled up out of him, were talking the exorcist level spewage, he sputtered a breath, trying to shift away to sit up, he chucked again. The lights in the house came up, two footsteps carried across the old wooden porch. “Sam...” his mother cried softly. He didn’t look up his fingers gripped the grass , he didn’t look up. “Mom.... I-“ he whispered. “Sammy..” Micheal, oh god not Micheal two. Not both of them, no look away - go away don’t look to him! “I’m not you Michael..” he wheezed, glancing up to him now his eyes glossy, glowing. Blood and spit smeared across his lips dripping down his chin, across his shirt. “I couldn’t help it Mike...” his voice cracked. “It ... it felt... good.” He admitted, there. He said it. It’s out in the open, it felt great. The rush. He wanted to cry, to scream to punch at Micheal to rip him apart- you were supposed to help me! You said you’d help me! You lied! All you did was say again and again to hold on and you lied! You didn’t do anything! Micheal! Help! Please... Micheal he doesn’t - he doesn’t want to - he wants to - no - yes no yes. He likes this, Micheal how could you push this away? This energy, this strength. How? A girl- really mike? Not even for your family, not even for me- for a girl?! Selfish Micheal selfish. He wanted to cry, he couldn’t... his chest heaved and shook but it didn’t break, his voice didn’t crack the heat didn’t rise tears didn’t fall. There was no tears he could not cry. 

“And you mister.” He pointed directly to Micheals chest. “We’re no help.” He laughed running his fingers though his hair shaking his head. “I ask for help and all you can do is tell me to get a fucking hobby?” He didn’t scream, his voice turned cold and monotone. Blank. Lucy held her hands over her mouth watching her son in silent horror and fear, it had been months of him waking up in the middle of the night. Nightmares. He was traumatized completely traumatized by vampires, she would hold her son and rock him telling him it would be ok. And now? Sam took his hands at his shirt collar tipping it down over his shoulder, this small little red mark in his skin they looked no more then pinpricks, the two watched as before their eyes they healed. The bite disappeared completely, his eyes tip down watching it heal, the sensation was odd- almost ticklish. “Problem solved.” He hummed. He was so- angry- it was so unlike him, Lucy clung close to the older sibling, “Sam...” she pleaded softly, part of her worried what her dad may do. It was still him it was still her son... she could- vegan option- animals instead of people. She didn’t want to loose him! Sam’s face shifts, it’s cool expression shifts to something more sobering, soft and defeated. “Mom...” he whispered looking above to his bedroom widows. The shotty paint job and plastic bags blowing because of his fan, he couldn’t stay here, as much as he wanted to he couldn’t stay at home. If he had snapped over a bucket?! “Feed Nanook for me, and- and scratch behind his ears... you know what he likes”. He chokes a laugh, weak and fake sounding as he backs up towards the woods. “You don’t have to do this-“ Micheal started, Sam glared back at him. “I do... I really do... I don’t want to hurt you guys and ...”his hand grips his shirts. “I don’t want..” he held his chest, flashing back in memory to that table- all the sharp, pointed- wooden objects. His eyes shaking. “I’m not dying again ... Mike let me go.” He sighed, he turned and ran. And ran and ran he didn’t know where he’d go, what he’d do- maybe he’d skip town or find a place to stay, make some cool pad so he doesn’t feel so isolated. No there was one place he needed to go, one more thing he needed to do- if it wouldn’t kill him trying.

-

𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐒𝐘 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐒. The bright painted sign hung like a anvil over his head. Edgar and Alan, his first friends in this town and his best... former best. He was sure now they wouldn’t want squat to do with him, but he wanted to at least say goodbye. He didn’t enter, he milled outside the door pacing like a dog, weighing his options. Sam looked like he had been though it, his hair stuck up (not in the cool way) his shirt was dirty, his pants streaked with dirt and he wreaked of death. He knocked on the edge “you guys here or what? Knock knock.” He hummed. “The walls are open, you know this.” Alan scoffed softly walking past with a box of new releases, Sam’s eyes light up with interest. “Christ Emerson , you look like hell. Just going to stand there or come in?” Come in. Come in. Sam took that as a invite, he came in the store looking around the place, hazy with neon and their parents smoke. He smiled and slunk through the isles, a new effect to the way he walked this form of swagger “what’s today’s , anything good?” He peaked though the rows looking to Alan at the opposite. “Iron man’s and Lesbian slumber party. Issue #8.” Sam whistled. Edgar just gruffs making a face “what, lesbians do nothing for you?” Sam laughed rolling his eyes at the next expression to come out of Edgar. “No winners?” Alan confirmed stocking the shelves. “Nah.” Sam agreed walking back out from behind one of the rows one foot in-front of the other balancing. It was here where he started to feel a little off, something about the air, about the place, the little crucifix placed ontop of the main entryway- the comic shop had no doors they were wide , garage door style opening’s that made it a full breeze though on both sides. Yet he was suffocating, he didn’t even need air. “You guys do something new?” “No.” The brothers spoke in unison both casting a look to the other and back to Sam. “What’s this about anyway, movies not until later.” Saturday’s was usually their little movie night, they rented from the Max video and would huddle around the little TV in the shop watching a horror flick, or whatever they could find. It struck him that he’d never been over to the brothers house. They had secured Dracula , the one from the 30s - really it was just going to be Alan and Sam watching Edgar complain and rant about the complete inaccuracies not only from the book standpoint but also a vampire one. It was quite the show. “About that.. I have to cancel..” he sighed, yet his talk was smooth, slick he seamed swarmy. More confident. “Your kidding me, what on earth is more important then critique” Edgar added, wide eyed in disbelief, not a fan of change. At all. “It’s the dentist isn’t it?” He asked leaning over the counter, infront of their ‘sleeping’ parents, though Mr. Frog tilted his shades just slightly with a small smirk. “Change appointment times, Krypton or so help me-“ “Edgar.”Alan sighed “What.” The younger frog held his arms out at his sides and let them fall at his sides. “Chill out Edgar.” Sam scoffed, hiding a smile. “No it’s not that.... I gotta go away for awhile..” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck, the air was static there was something about it something sticking something uncomfortable. He was shifting, he was odd looking and he knew it he saw it from the way Alan’s lip curled. He knew that look. “What’s so new you couldn’t tell us before man?” He asked setting the empty crate down at his feet sliding it with his foot under to the other side. “It’s complicated.” “Start talking.” 

He was dead in the water surrounded by sharks. The skeptical eyes of the frog brothers honed in on his nerves, he was rarely nervous around them anymore. They knew something was up, they could smell it- smell him- weed him out for what he is, his hand clutches his chest again as he takes a step back. “Guys...” Edgar got up jumping over the counter in the Same camo as always the two always liked to dress military ready, like they were just waiting for that call. He cursed himself for acting strange, in every situation the frogs first jump was to vampires- they always suspected vampires. If it was a off day maybe ghouls but he was yet to even find evidence of such a thing existing and he highly doubt they did. “Fang check.” “Alan-“ he simply shot him a look, the blond sighed pulling up his lip revealing his gums, perfectly human teeth- that needed brushed. “Why can’t you just trust me that it’s a completely normal reason, not everything is related to bloodsuckers guys...” Sam chuckled softly shaking his head. “You waited until you were let in- you struggled at the doorway, I saw you!” Edgar yelled, having no volume other then drill sergeant. “It’s not what you think!” “Oh yea! Prove it then!” Edgar yelled in return, his voice trembled in betrayal. Sam was just as against those suckheads as they were and yet now he may be one of them Unbelievable! “We don’t want to do this Sam...” Alan trailed , following Sam backing the young blond into a corner. “Oh, don’t cha!” He fired back, eyes wide and shaking, but he could see the anger behind them, the glow. “We don’t.” He spoke blankly. “Cmon... just give us something to clear your name Sam... something, anything... cmon.” He practically begged at this point. Alan didn’t want to believe it, that Sam Emerson has joined the legions on the undead. Their Sam, his Sam. “Cmhere... I’ll- I’ll explain it..”he offered, it’s like he could hear his voice in his head. It echoed off empty walls wanting him to move forward, keep going forward. He did, despite himself and his training he met the other boy in the middle only to be grabbed- this terrifying display of strength when the blond yanked him to his side and spun him around. His arm was pinned hard behind his back, Sam captured him in his arms - his cold breath beat against his neck all hairs stood on end. “Don’t come any closer Edgar! I’ll do it! I swear to god I’ll bite him!” He snapped, this roar bellowing from in his chest he could see the glow in his eyes now, bloodshot and golden, hungry but stuck in fear. Mortified Alan turned back to his younger brother “do it... do what he says.” He hissed between his teeth struggling against the vampires iron grip. Edgar, had whipped out a stake from behind his back and held it in some reverse style, no doubt something cool he had seen In a movie. He paused standing ready to jump at a moments notice watching the expression Reading waiting for a sign. “When we’re ya gonna tell us, huh? Leave us in the dark and when the moments right WHAM.” Edgar yelled slapping his hands together. Sam lowered, closer to his neck now “I SAID DONT MOVE!” He growled but his voice trembled. “I was going to... I dunno maybe over the phone? I didn’t want... this to happen.” He moves away from Alan’s neck, he begins to breathe again for a short single moment. “I ... I didn’t want to... I tried... I did.. it’s not as easy as it sounds.” He admitted, you’d think it’d be easy not to eat people. “Should have....” The older frog struggled “came to us...” “a little late for that now is it?” He snapped back. He sighed, it was true- far to late for them to help him... they had to kill him, they had to. Sam had been so instant on saving his brother back then, he didn’t let them kill him(lame.) they were faced with the Same mess again. This was Sam they were talking about! 

Sam listened to Alan struggle beneath him, the sound was exhilarating- the instinct, the rush a predator gets hearing the wounded cry of its pray. He smelt... good, he was starved and he had him right where he needed... no. He paused snapping his head upright “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want this, to be like this, for things to go this bad- I was just going- I was gonna skip town and I dunno- live off rabbits or something.. id call and you wouldn’t know the difference... now you do..” Sam paused letting go of Alan who quickly shimmied back wide eyed. “And I did- that!” His voice cracks. The frog brothers watched in amazement, fully vampire with human emotions like that was even possible. (It was they just chose not to agknowlage it in most cases.) Sam, like most vampires , clung to life with every ounce in his body ever molecule of strength was used in self preservation in this moment. He was NOT going to die and if he was , he’d be damned if he was going to go out alone. “Just let me go now and...” “no way amigo.” Little Rambo spoke up holding the stake out in front of him, guarding Alan who rubbed his shoulder still wincing. Did he do that? His heart ached a little at the idea. Sam growled his face curling a bit “am I just like any other vampire Now? No face, no name just a target for the great frog brothers?! Am I no one to you now?!” He felt the same anger rise in his chest the same bubbling rage he had with Micheal. They could have done something. “Sam..” Alan started, his attention snapped back. “No.” He snarled, making his break for it, sliding hard under the rows of comics snatching one off the shelf and standing, he dashed out the doors and escaped into the crowd into the night. “HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE!” Edgar yelled after him in great offense. 

-

There was nowhere for him now. Sam was doomed, he couldn’t go home- he couldn’t go stay with the frogs and he couldn’t sleep on the beach- the sun would come for him soon. Panic rose in him now at the idea he may be completely and entirely alone... he was ruined. He was totally done for man! He freaked “I’m so fucked...” he laughed nervously running his fingers though his hair in a repeated pattern. “Sooo screwed.” He chilled walking down the beach weaving between bonfires and metal heads, stepping over beer cans and teens swapping spit. “Lost?~” a voice purred, echoing in his head, he held out his arms in horrible karate moves. “Who are you...” he breathed.


	2. It don’t get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not alone on the beach, his attention turns and the offer is made to him. He’s not alone anymore, he has his own gang. It becomes so easy for him to leave his human life behind , to fully welcome the night... fun does not come without the feeling, the small whispers in the back of his head.

Sam’s shoulders shook slightly glancing back to the figure, his eyes squinted. “Lost, like you.” She hummed hopping over the bench to come and greet him. The closer she came the more he recognized her- it was Maria the cashier from the video Max mom worked with! “I was in the same situation, stuck out in nowhere... Sam right?” She asked offering a hand helping him to his feet, she smiled brightly. “Yea,” he agreed. “Maria?” She smiled brightly wrapping her arm around his shoulder guiding him further down the beach. “Mhm.” She hummed, she hasn’t aged a day since ‘87. They walked his eyes did not leave her, she radiated some sort of energy... some small familiar smell. Sam didn’t know as much about vampires as he’d like to think. How to kill them? Where to find their nest and totally destroy them? Sure, about the creatures themselves- zip. Now that he is one, he’d have to put that in the back of his mind, she didn’t smell like the others around on the boardwalk. It was familiar, a muted almost rotten scent, like graveyard dirt and a thunderstorm. His nose didn’t curl, the smell it- it- compelled him, it comforted him. He knew he could trust her. “I was on the streets, I looked way worse then I do now... Max helped me out..” she paused biting her lip staring out, her eyes glassy. “Then he did again.... but he disappeared..” Sam sunk in on himself under her touch. Remembering Max erupt into flame to the off tune fading beat of la cucaracha, this horrible scream to erupt from him like a thousand screaming, crying in agony at once. Everyone he ever killed, ever turned all screaming at once- it was a sickening noise. When the world was silent... he still heard it, it wouldn’t leave, the little one wouldn’t leave his head. “I was left with no one, no helping hand... but not you Sammy, I’m going to help you.” She smiled, they continued along walking past bonfire groups even all the way out here. “Really?” He cracked a smile. “Don’t look so surprised I’m a nice person.” “Tell that to mike’s horror stories.” He laughed. His face fell, Micheal. He shouldn’t be looking back on him like this, he’s not dead- just a jerk.

As they walked Maria kept looking up to the sky, her eyes shifting over the hazy grey clouds and the faded stars. That was something he never noticed before, it was the stars, muted to human eyes do to light bleed... but he could see them all. Shining, right there, right for him - no one else saw them no one else stopped to watch them. Maria’s attention turned back to him, watching his amazed expression with great amusement “there’s so much your going to see, so much you’ve never even considered.” She grinned. If Sam did not know before, he knew now. He was certain she was “A vampire?” “How’d-“ she cackled at his shock, her laugh was beautiful her hair shook and fell on her shoulders. “So much to learn.” She paused, hitting his shoulder walking a bit up the ridge, where sand met soil there was a small hill hanging up over the beach. She jumped up and gestured for him to join the two staring at the sky, watching the stars shine and the moon drift behind the clouds. “See there.” She pointed out to the horizon, just over the waves. The black night met the dark waves, it was if the sky itself continued into the earth, waving and rippling back towards them. The sky and the sea seamed to be one. “The ocean?” Sam nodded slowly his voice dripping with sweetly put sarcasm. “No, your not looking.” She slapped his arm gesturing out. He gave her a look, his lip curling but he watched. There was this small... disruption in the sky it was strange he never noticed it at first, but down near the horizon there were this waves these little marks radiating in the sky. Like a secret reveal poster- where though the waves if you look at a certain angle a sports car or something random is revealed. Heat waves, radiation waves something like that “you keep your eyes on those... and you won’t have to worry about the sun.” Maria explained , sliding down the ridge completely upright. Sam took the more direct approach of jumping straight off the little hill into the sand, his legs didn’t even sting from the impact! “When those lines are loud. You hide. I do not care where you are you shield yourself.” She stated firmly. It was like instinct , at some point you didn’t even have to look to take notice, you just knew. “Dawn, dusk are safe.... you have time.” She admitted shaking her head. They were walking again. “I have no intentions of being burnt toast.” Sam pointed out, he was going to play it safe... for a little while. He was going to take it slow until he fully understood any of this, he .... may actually like it. Now that he’s not alone. Not anymore. 

They took the full trip around, going up to the edge of the touristy side of town. It was a small cliff overlooking the boardwalk still shining In the night. As hills like these often are, a major make out spot all the teens the young adults come up, they make a show about wanting to get a good view explore the place. Everyone knew what they were really viewing and exploring. Shaking cars, strange noises, bragging rights. Every town seamed to have a place like this. Tonight the place was pretty sparse, only one car a old model Ford it’s headlights off, you would have thought it abandoned if it didn’t move on occasion. “Cmon..” “I’m flattered but-“ Sam joked. Maria shot him a disinterested look, he laughed “what?” He purred innocently, baby faced polite little Sam. Who ever would have guessed? “Other side.” She guided gesturing her head around the car, this excited shine in her dark eyes. Sam wasn’t sure if he’d ever get excited over killing as other vampires, there was this manic look in their eyes this rush in the way they moved bouncing unable to contain it, he still remembers the way Dwayne laughed holding him up in the air. Would he ever be like that? Overly excited bouncing off the walls , ravenous. That would be him someday soon, maybe this very moment, maybe the next night, sometime, somewhere it would come and he would be like all the rest. He strode his way to the other side of the car, his confident amused strut. He wasn’t excited, but he would admit, he was hungry. Really hungry. Hunger for vampires wasn’t the same as it was for humans. Their stomachs do not work just as their hearts do not best and their lungs do not breathe, there is no need for food past taste and enjoyment. Blood? Blood is what keeps them alive, keeps them going- imagine a machine without oil- blood is the oil needed to keep these moving corpses from collapsing. It created a hunger like one never experienced like man, a lust for taste and pleasure this driving force to feed and- vampires were sensual creatures. They fed much more then they needed to survive, as in truth, there was as much enjoyment taken in a kill then there was in the taste. It was fun. It will become fun to Sam, eventually. He just had to believe it will.

Sam didn’t notice but his eyes glowed in the dark, a pale Golden glow of his bloodshot eyes, he only realized when he saw Maria’s face though the dark. The familiar vampiric mug that he now shared. It didn’t scare him, it didn’t disgust him like it used to it was just natural, literal second nature. The way the brow and cheek bones snuck out , the eyes, the fangs, all of it. His new normal. Without warning the two lunged for the doors, the left ripped off first, Maria’s fingers , claws. She tossed the door off into the sea “hi~” she waved snatching one of the lovers up in her grasp ripping the screaming girl into the night. Sam was the door opposite, staring down at his hands for a moment, they were the same lengthy forms much to long his fingernails long and cut jaggedly. He attempted the same thing. The door was butter it was nothing beneath him, a laugh shook itself out of the young blond as he tossed it the same way. The young man stared up wide eyed, trembling “Aw, all alone?” He pouted mockingly, his lip stuck out. “You don’t have to be~” he offers. He lunged forward tearing the young man from the car his fingernails digging ripping into his arms, watching the crimson stick and cover his fingertips he grins. “Aw ya don’t gotta fight so much.” He sighed, snapping down on his neck digging his fangs into the guys neck. 

“Sam.” Her voice echoed in his head. His head snapped up, his face dripping with blood and spit once again, he no longer looked pathetic. A poor thing trembling in the grass a ,object of pity, he was a threat. “Join us, be one of us...” “it’s us now?” “Always has been, Sam... aren’t you tired of being alone? Never again.” Maria offered him, it was a makeshift group of vampires, two of all of them shared the same sire. They were not bound by blood, but bound by Necessity it was a unconventional brood. Sam paused for a moment licking the blood from his fingers, feeling his bones fall flat inward, his face human. Never alone... he was alone wasn’t he? This was the first time he realized it, once Maria had reminded him. “Arent I already?” He asked, dropping the limp half naked male stepping over him to Maria. “You haven’t even met them.” She chuckled, nodding her head the opposite direction. “Let’s peel outta here, then you can meet the rest.” “Fine by me.” The two moved fast down the road, not wanting to be associated with the murder scene they just left behind- oh the classic story of dead lovers is it not? Sam owed everything to her, everything to a cashier! Maria was this- this - savior. She was his savior there was no other way to put it, he owed her a lot. She took the place of a real and true sire, one to help and explain and not be a totally.... beautiful... asshole!

-

Sams arms are shoved in his pockets and he’s even walking differently now, this unchecked confidence he had never held before. “Ok ok ok... but what about the mind thing?” He asked jogging a bit ahead of her and walking backwards to gage her facial expressions “I don’t know what you mean.” She lied. “Bullshit!” He cried. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬? Her lips didn’t even part her voice appeared directly in his head. “That.” He nodded, like a excited puppy eager to learn a new trick. “Cmon... cmon it looks fun!” He begged, grinning ear to ear a absolute child. Maria watched him bounce and skip as they moved down the road “Not yet, it takes a incredible amount of strength Sammy. You barely ripped the door off the car.. your young.” Sam frowned “I resent that.” He was 18! Another month and he was practically 19! Cmon! “But... there is something better.” She grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him along they rushed. The two slunk into a back parking lot to some shop, not a soul around, a smile growing as she dug though his memory. “You’ve been to Hudson’s bluff, overlooking the point. Meet me there.” She grinned, disappearing by the time he blinked. “No way!” He gasped, beyond impressed. So young. So new. So impressionable. she was flying, over his head now she stood on the top of the store looking for a confident grin flashed down to him. “Don’t be chicken!” She yelled down. Sam’s face scrunched “I’m not a chicken.” He huffed, launching upwards, before he could think his feet were off of the ground, he was floating. He giggled holding his stomach excitably “holy shit.” Maria grinned back at him, meeting at the same level knocking against his shoulder, rushing past. 

She was like Sam. She was turned, without warning, without question, unwillingly. It was another day of closing the shop, a few of her friends were talking about this freaking sweet hang out they found in this abandoned hotel stuck in the ground. Max. She knew it was Max that thing was Max... her friends were gone and she was kept, he liked her after all and he had done so much for her. Told her things of trust and almost family... he never returned, she resented him a man she once held so highly in her mind. “I know what happened to him sam... I can hear it in your thoughts..” Maria stated, blankly from nowhere looking to him. “I-I-I didn’t wanna kill em- just had to get the one... he was the one- but you gotta-“ “relax.” She cracked a smile. “Didn’t want him stealing mommy.” She pouts playfully. He swatted at her, she swatted back. Like children they fought over something petty “same boat. No real sire.” “Is that for all of them?” “In a way.” She shrugged “enough seriousness.... we’re supposed to have fun sam!!” 𝐑𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮. Constant movement, constant fun, it was all a distraction wasn’t it? Screw it, he licked his teeth and chased after her.

Flying, was something else it was freedom, all thoughts left his mind. His worries, his loneliness , his regrets, his anger and love and million other emotions he felt when he thought back on his family, on the frogs. They could have helped. None of it came to mind, this was his life now... and it was going to be fun. He wished it could be this always, weightless, without a worry or the pain that he still carried on his shoulders. He wouldn’t worry about back home- how mom was, how grandpa was... what it was like for Micheal in collage or if Nanook was still being his dorkish self chasing grandpa’s horses. If the brothers still were watching movies and doing their drills. He wouldn’t worry about grandpa’s table of horrors, of Micheal turning on him- of the frogs coming to track him down. He wouldn’t worry, he wouldn’t reflect he’d just have fun- that’d be better... right? Empty. He wanted to be just as empty as she seamed to be, he wondered he was lead to wonder. You forget things just as when you were alive, that over time this night would be gone from his memory. memories of home and why your upset, fears and whatever holds you back. Gone. There is no memory, you live night after night - no fear, no pain, only fun. Empty. Sam wanted to be empty , weightless. “Your so dramatic.” She laughed , hidden off in the clouds her voice carried though the air. He paused, arms stretched at his sides eyes shifting around the space “forgive me, I’m new to this.” He snapped, waiting. “New and a drama queen, don’t create it into a tragedy.” She huffed. Sam shook his head, rushing forward, higher. Seeing the world from a new angle, seeing the world from above was unexplainable, gorgeous. The way the ocean sparkled as if it were made of stars, the shining boardwalk the spotted lights though the town, people are spots, minuscule - nothing. It was a surge, a boost in ego, in confidence- all who had bullied him in middle school watch now- above your little asses. They returned their original race, boosting up above the clouds , the sky turned a pale grey hazy with coming light. Soon. He gasped smiling wildly, beautiful. Sam dangled his hand down into the clouds, would they feel like anything? He ALWAYS wanted to know- who doesn’t? He must test the cotton candy theory. Vapor, it disappeared filtering though his fingers making them sticky with dew. Science class was right. Boo! Sam laughed- the cliff- right! He chuckled flipping though the air, moving easily , more flexible then he’d ever been in his life. 

Maria landed on Hudson’s bluff before Sam, rocking on her feet she bit her lip. “Your gonna love em’ Sam.” She grinned. 

“You keep hyping them up, I don’t want to be disappointed.” 

“You won’t.”

From the stairs came to shadows, one taller and more built then the other “yo Maria, this them?” One of them spoke, a deep and loose voice, it sounded high. The distinct ‘ya brah’ sound of a surfer. 

Sam’s voice shook trying to mask his laughter at this, a surfer vampire! Must suck so bad. “Ohhhhh my god.” He tried his hardest not to laugh. 

“This is Carla,” she gestures to the woman in her early 20s. She wore large black sweater that hung off her shoulders, revealing just barely the tank top underneath it. It was airbrushed, one of those ones Sam saw when he first came into town , large and brightly sprayed it read 𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐀. Gigantic hoop earrings hung from her head, closed off at the end in a little shape, bracelets on her arms and a deep hanging necklace. Her hair was clearly a dye job, that static bleach blond curled and styled and teased half to death it stuck up on her head in a massive poodle like fluff, a stringy bow over her part. Her makeup, was some mash of cyndi lauper and coal mine blacks and grays. Carla gave a little wave to sam, trying to be welcoming at the same time she had this unruly judgment in her eyes.

“And that’s Shane.” she points to the surfer besides Carla. A young looking man, also around his early 20s, decked out as how you’d think, he wore a tank top and swim shorts. Both ears however supported a verity of earrings up the base. His hair looked permanently wet, like he constantly dove into the ocean or used the entire can of moose. The blond hair blue eyed pretty boy the shaggy long locks, the bearded face he looked half between a grown man and a little girl from where you look. “Ay.” He spoke , still in his little daze. It was when Sam stepped closer that he took notice of it, the familiarity in the others looks, the glitter half splattered across his cheek , the earrings and tattooed shoulder. His leg had a wicked looking scar up the base that he wondered what it was about- he recognized him all to well. “Ya zonin’ out lil dude what’s going on?” His voice was a lot quieter, more reserved and laid back then it had been that day. 

There was not much to do in town and Sam had only thought of the beach, he loved the pool back home and the ocean was like a big pool. So..., he had a ‘fun tube’ which was really just a branded inner tube you paid a extra two bucks for the rental. He had tried his best to have fun with it, floating more in the shallows... weeee. Then he saw them, this huge cluster of surfers all cackling and knocking each others shoulders, they came out of nowhere, rushing like cannonballs barreling though whoever stood in their path. They were the group that snagged the comic from the shop! Surf Nazi’s , charming. That’s what edgar had called them- these pretentious pricks who will belittle you and do whatever it takes to get you away. They think they own the ocean! The whole ocean! He remember’s Shane’s face as he grabbed the tube “hey dude, my beach my wave.” And tossed him like it was nothing. 

“YOU!” Sam yelled, he lunged. 

-

He was never this angry, he never got like this in his life. He felt the rage flow up into his chest, this red hot ball of fire and anger. Shane hit the ground , he followed. “Woah- woah... what’s the deal man?” He didn’t even raise his voice, god that made him even angrier. How calm, how laid back he could be even with this. “You don’t even remember me asshole?” He barked, the girls watching behind them not stepping in. “Not in the slightest.” Shane smiled, his smug smart ass little smile. It was infuriating. Sam throttled the surfer a bit slamming him back down into the dirt and letting go, slicking back his hair and throwing his hands up at his chest. “Not worth it... he’s not worth it...” he grumbled silently. “History?” Carla question a excited smile on her face. Sam shook his head not answering anything further “we’re supposed to be fun right?” He cast a shifty glance towards Shane, who shared the blank single look on his face the lazy smirk. He’d be stuck with HIM forever. Carla came up behind him, her arm around his shoulder , smacking on some watermelon scented gum “God your such an angry little thing ain’t cha? Cmon.. cmon.” She laughed softly dragging him along taking him away from Shane and Maria respectably back to the cave. Their cave... they must have taken it over. Kill one nest and another resettled in. She cocked her head to the side running fingers though his hair, brushing it up with curiosity “you’ve got to let me do this hair...” she spoke giddy. “What’s wrong with it?” “Nothing, it’s perfect.” She grinned. “Sure lady I’m not having you touch ..” he shivered and walked a bit past her. “Any of this.” He stated firmly. Carla frowned, a smack of her gum curling her hair round her finger “you say that now.” She hummed. He shivered again and kept moving. 

Sam sunk into the cave, the passage was small but familiar to him, there was a small crack in the cliff side, what should be just another Sea cave. He knew the inside, it had been burned into his memory like the hissing and foaming... and the thrashing and the decomposing and the the thing. Slipping though the ironworks he found himself I the lobby, what was once a grand Victorian hotel he biggest spot in Santa Carla well over 85 years ago. One could imagine the kind of people who walked though here back in the day, the dresses the importance, one could still see a skeletal hand or two sticking out of the rubble from the quake. The big one 1906. Sam glanced around the spot, it looked different in a way, there was still these ancient couches and settees , a old oak desk hosting a broken gas lamp and yellow colored dollies. The walls were still covered in graffiti looking like a child’s crayon scribbles covering the stone walls, divided curtained off areas, piles of random shit ranging from shopping carts to a Mötley Crüe album. It smelled, like before and yet... like Maria he did not curl his nose at his scent. The rot, the decay, it was hard to describe the sensation it gave him... but he loved it. “Fairy lights?” He asked with their familiar twinkle reflected in his eyes. The soft white light was locked in combat with the warm orange glow of the fires, in addition to the barrels hung fairy lights strung across the cavern ceiling, hanging from whatever they could manage. “You?” He turned to Carla, something he already expected from her. “Shane.” Her lips curled upwards into this wicked grin. “I have the money for the hook ups, generator all that...” he dragged in that irritating surfer monotone. “Sweet.” Sam walked further in hands on his hips, rotating trying to check it all out. In the dark. As he is. The place was no longer terrifying, it was actually.... really cool. A place he may call a home. “We found this place completely abandoned, they left some sick stuff.” Maria noted showing off this killer skateboard with some design on the bottom he couldn’t figure out. “If I had a pad like this I wouldn’t have gone out.” Carla added, lounging across one of the couches, legs drawn up, arm propping her head. “Well now it’s ours.” Shane said bluntly. That much as clear by the new additions, the lights and new pillows and blankets scattered about towards the back, the fresh cans and Shane’s board’s. He had taken it upon himself to reclaim what was his, the mint colored board propped against the one column. ‘Stolen’ was all the explanation he gave to that. “What about the rest...” Sam asked staring out towards another hole in the wall beyond a old metal elevator cage, wind blew at the tarp covering over it. 𝐀𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇. The scream filled the back of his mind the the the..... the stake and the- no. Stop. “There’s more of the place... dead ends and small corridors.” Maria shrugged, coming up beside the other male watching him with a slight skepticism. “ there’s even a pool...” she cracked half a smile. “Your pullin’ my leg.” Sam gasped like a child. The scream was gone. Could they use pools? It was still water technically, it wasn’t running - the ocean circulates.. so yes. “The hotel used to have one I think, it’s shot to shit but there’s still use..” she shrugged with the idea of wild nights yet to come, the fun that could spring out of such a thing. The fun rushed to his brain, the idea of endless nights of laughs and thrills, food and fu- he was... despite himself he was excited. Ok, he admits it! Sam Emerson admits that he likes being a vampire!! No school grades, no worries, no- no. No sadness, no pain, no ridicule ... so what if it’s a LITTLE evil of him. Whatever bothered him so much began to leak from his brain. Long live the night. 

🎵Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair  
Your mom busted in and said, “What's that noise?"  
Aw, Mom, you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys

You gotta fight for your right to party  
You gotta fight for your right to party🎵

Sam’s beloved beastie boys album blasted yet another hit, as he bobbed and Groved his head along to the song. “You ever listen to anything else man?” Shane asked, cleaning his board. “Does it bother you sir?” “A little.” “Then no~” he snickered hopping over the couch still “Grovin” as his mom would put it. He was always one to dance. 

Sam sat on the steps, this once grand stairway that slanted off to the side and lead to nowhere. There was a little tip off at the top this small little platform space, that was where he had been storing his shit- what he collected what he could remember he stashed all together. “You gonna do it or just stare at me, cmon.” He asked glancing up to Carla, on her knees at his side shimmying over. She learned forwards shoving the needle though his ear lobe, then again , then again the same process twice on the other side. “Ah!” Sam spoke, that unshocked little reflex noise you make when you think something should hurt then it doesn’t. “Quick slide em’ in before they close.” She ran her finger down the one lobe, a light bright pinkish liquid dripped from the hole. She sucked it off her finger standing up beaming with pride , proud of her work. “I know I know.” He beamed digging though a little dish full of earrings, all mingled together in this mess. He liked the dangles, the ones that reached just by your chin, he picked one out, sliding it in nodding his head. “You got five seconds Sammy, you gonna make it?!” Carla dared, Maria whooping and counting down. Five seconds he got it! “Crowd goes wild!” He yelled, the girls shouted , waving their arms and laughing. Body modification was hard. Wounds heal. Fast. A piercing , like wounds or disease qualifies as its effects on the body so naturally it heals. In this case the skin tightens and locks the earring in place. Changing them is always a drag as you gotta rip the fucker out- you gotta deal with the blood- then wait for the ear to heal. After that once you poke the whole you got a good maybe 10 seconds to get the earring in there or it starts all over again. This time, he did it. Sam’s changed, more then dying and being the undead, but his style too. He stated wearing darker colors, sleeveless tanks and more ripped jeans showing his pockets, his jackets sported buttons and pins for bands and assorted things. A few notable hard rock pins... and some of his guilty pleasures, a pink triangle and another starting with F and ending with You among other things. Surprisingly they didn’t clash with the MTV , Duran Duran, AC/DC ones. Sam was always a.... expressive, young boy. He always dressed outwardly how he wanted and showed himself - his personality and interests always shown though his clothes. This was Sam now. No Emerson, just Sam. What’s the use in having a last name anymore. Role call? He laughed at the idea , bobbing his head running his fingers up and though his hair styling it out teasing a little - spray and moose. His hair stuck up spiked and tossed - permanent bed head with that little floof he always had in the front. “Well? Ladies? I’m stylin’ or what?” He asked cracking a smile, pulling at his jacket popping the collar, twirling on his heels. Even if he took no interest in the ladies , they still had good opinions. “You change every week, or more, why?” Shane asked coming over, cracking open a beer can with his unnaturally long fingernails. He lived like a hopeless frat boy. “Dont cha’ care about looks Shane?” He asked puffing up his hair in a invisible mirror, giving to what he thinks he may look like. 

“Looks are trival... it’s more something to do I’m after.” 

“Do you wanna metal?” Sam turned around. He is so fucking pretentious! “You look like a serious homeless wanna be man , at least change the shorts they are SO not it.” 

“Harsh..” Shane laughed rolling his head back staring up and the twinkling fairy lights. “I suppose your right, I can’t look like this every night.”

“Of corse I’m right.” 

“Watch it Samuel, your ego is showing.”

“Don’t call me that-“ of all the people to say his full name. Shane powers. 

Shane smirked, patting the other on the shoulder sauntering by digging though one of the old trunks seeing if he could find something. “Just be happy I’m not taking you shopping pal, or it’s neon city.” Sam added. 

The young Phoenix teen sauntered over to the far wall across from the glorious mural of Jim Morrison that he still is yet to understand . He paused reaching down , propping up a skeleton “your mistreatment of Ralph is going to far.” He huffed playfully, knocking the dirt and cigarette ash from the plastic thing. It was here before they discovered the place, likely some snagged Halloween decoration the lost boys had took for their own. The bright white plastic head that echoed when you hit it, it was much more mainstream and appealing then the real skeletons in the literal closet. They would just show up around the place, crushed and twisted beneath the structure of the once grand place, there was a hand sticking out of the ground. Grasping , reaching desperately for some final breath. Sam had been using it to hold rings, that was its purpose wasn’t it? Not even human. “Thank you.” He told the sad thing, removing a ring from a long bone finger, slipping it onto his own. “Pretty.” He hummed. 

Maria made her way over to the half busted ghetto blaster, like the plastic skeleton something that was here before. It was reliable, they didn’t think to switch it out not wanting to completely mooch off of Shane’s surfer money. He’d never shut up about how he would have ‘made it big.’ “Ok enough, my turn.” She hummed switching out the cassette much to the protest of Sam. She slid in her own and started bobbing and moving just a little bit, as much as Sam protested he settled down once hearing the music. He had good taste she’ll give him that. 

🎵 But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night  
I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in  
I just like my fun every now-and-then

I'm always workin', slavin' every day  
Gotta get a break from that same old same old  
I need a chance just to get away  
If you could hear me think this is what I'd say

Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist?  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this🎵

𝐈𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬. 

-

It was the first time sam had taken notice of it. The huge corkboard on the side of the seafood place, you could not even make out the board, it was absolutely covered corner to corner with missing posters. A few stray signs for lost puppies or a band concert held in some neighborhood garage. Most of them  
Teens , bright shining faces of what they may look like , what they had before, gone from the earth. Gang violence, murderer’s, runaways..... vampires. On the board held the shining image of his young face, a small little poster regulated by the Santa Carla police department. “No way...” he breathed, bringing it closer to his eyes.

𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐄𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧   
𝐀𝐠𝐞 18   
𝐃𝐨𝐛- 𝐣𝐮𝐧𝐞 6 1971   
𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐣𝐮𝐧𝐞 3𝐫𝐝 1989  
𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭, 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 , 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
Attached was his senior photo, bright blond and grinning, with another photo of him sitting on the porch in sunglasses his arm wrapped around Nanook. 

Without thinking he tore it from the wall tossing it off, the hall of paper slapping against someone who screamed at him. He simply kept walking. How long had it been? Long enough for them to put posters up. Long enough for their to be a call to find him, it had felt like days - only days since that night. It shouldn’t unsettle him as much as it had, how easily time has slipped away from  
Him. Had it been months or year’s? Should he even care? This is time and time will be like this forever if he keeps panicking over how long it’s been he’s never going to live. This thought carried. 

They slept all together. The group didn’t seam to follow the same pattern as the boys before them hanging from the broken support beams but rather they huddled. The piles of pillows, mattresses , blankets, the four t Ahmed together, heads on chests, legs curled, asleep. Sam’s eyes remained open staring out at the ceiling watching the sun filter though the cracks in the wall, the ceiling. From the corner of his eyes he could just make it out.... that spot. That hole. He could see it... the faint glow coming from the space, the odor, the rage he felt in his chest. The others lied to him.... this place wasn’t completely abandoned!!! 

𝐄𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧.... the voice growled. He was coming.


	3. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel was never abandoned, and they didn’t tell Sam. Naturally furious , this strikes up a drama on loyalty, honesty and .... dogs. Old friends tossed into the mix just as Sam was getting used to his life.

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 , 1992

Sam was awake all day, staring to that crack in the wall just waiting for the sun to set. His eyes shined in the mid day light, his human face had slipped off, sneering and monstrous. Anger he could not control. “So when we’re ya gonna tell me?” He snapped, face slipping to a crude cover up. He stood launching to his feet, whipping around, all of them held a blank expression. Even Maria and Carla... Maria , Cmon... not you too. “Sam, what are you on about?” She asked. He scoffed rocking on his feet, the bottoms turned near black from the dirt and dust. “Don’t play that with me.. how long.” He gestured back towards the hole in the wall, the twisted iron remains of railings and ripped sheets half attempting to cover the space. “How long!” The teen roared. Maria shifted on her feet holding her shoulders, her fashion barely changed now in a stripped tank top tucked into her pants, her hair was less volumized but her earrings still massive. “I-i didn’t know... not until long after we were here... Sam..” she breathed, her voice strained. Trust was a hard thing to comeby wasn’t it, her reaction only confirmed his suspicions of that place, that hole in the wall that source of the disease. He trusted Maria, he WANTED to trust Maria, she had scooped him off the side of the street out of the sun and out of ruin. She taught him what she knew... they had been learning this together and not once did she think to tell him? “What- is this all about now?” Carla asked brushing into the conversation, her style unchanged. 

“Me.” The voice, yet again echoed though the space. The air went dead still not a noice, from the generator outside or the pigeons that still nested in the rafters. Out from that simple hole in the wall, David. 

David looked himself, he was slumped over the broken off railing only in his sweatshirt and leather jeans, his hair a greased mess. He was pale, more so then a human or vampire of his typical- more pink complexion. Despite what movies try to push you do not drain of your skin tone or turn a ashen color - however your eyes sink in and you appear to have a never ending sort of cold. He? He looked like he had the flu. The vampires stare up in awe to the other, who unbeknownst to them had been living in their midst. David flung himself over the rail soaring through the air landing perfectly in-front of Sam. “How’s Micheal? Those little friends of yours?” He asked, plainly his voice flowed. “Oh, YOURE asking me?” Sam chuckled Cooley a hand to his chest. “How’s your friends too, huh pal?” He fired in return watching the expression wash over the old vampires face. “What I thought.” He huffed taking a step back, impulse more so then fear. He couldn’t fear David anymore, he was the same as him and by the looks of it stronger now. The bleach blond was clearly lacking over the years in his strength, he didn’t quite bleed the same confidence, he stumbled more his eyes sunken and strange. He was still recovering after so many years? No. Was it the wound or grief, vampires are not like humans in grief. Oh, no it stacks, upon itself. To live past your family, past your lovers and your friends and the entire world you had once known, new ones come from the ashes and fall in the same place. He was not alone for all those years, those deaths those changes, and suddenly by the force of him and his friends. David was now completely alone. Sam felt sorry, he really did but he could not express it- all other emotions seamed to take a back seat to his anger. Vampires have a nasty temper. “Still so scared of me?” The vampire smirked. Shane watched behind them with this unreadable expression on his face, watching openly with pale eyes and that stupidly wet hair. Maria stepped forward it attempts to deescalate whatever was to happen, he wanted to slug her across the face to kick and scream like a horrific little hell child but he could not . “I knew Sam... I know I should  
Have told you guys but...” she shook  
Her head looking back to the wounded elder. “Old loyalties die hard.” “You bitch!” Sam screamed, watching her flinch only to glare. “If he wanted to kill us he would have done so by now, Sammy-“ “no! Don’t even...” he laughed shakily running his fingers though his hair. “You think he could do anything? Look at him- the guys practically half de-“

Without warning David lunged at him, the paid of them went flying into the air. He panicked gripping the others shoulders , his claws barring into him “oh yea come talk to me about being scared , about loss!” He screamed slamming the young teen back into the cavern wall, passing though a heavily spray painted statue, so eroded the features could barely be seen. He felt himself snapped back into the past, instead it was himself taking the place of his brother. Except he wasn’t clueless, he knew how this goes. He stared back into David’s eyes watching the same fear and anger project back at him ...he couldn’t kill him- he wasn’t able to- he barely had the strength to keep him against the wall. “I don’t wanna do this David.” He growls shoving him off, sending the blond flying back, gripping the string of fairy lights. “I don’t wanna have to hurt you.” This prompted a laugh from the other teen who rolled his eyes. This time it was Sam to launch himself at the other, pinning him to the opposite wall. It’s sent a rush though him to see the other like this, helpless against the wall feeling his muscles tense his eyes shift. The power was indescribable, how easily to slash a neck, to break a bone. “We are the same.” He gasped beneath the shorter one, glancing up to him. The glowing blood shot eyes , his fangs digging into his lower lip trying to keep himself upright, why hadn’t one to come help him? Should they not look out for their own? Or is it that spats between two remain between two in their own ranks. Sam’s eyes narrow his grip lessens “whatdya mean?” “Both of us had something none of this lot got.....We had people, they didn’t.” He paused, blinking. He didn’t think of that, how they shared a similar loss... those they had known in life so gone to them, for sam his family and for David those who might as well have been. “That doesn’t change what you did -“ “oh give it a rest! Michaels fine isn’t he? Still warm, heart still beating? Your mom dating some other loser?” He wasn’t wrong. “We are even.” At this the two lowered to the ground their faces once again a more human looking mask, bleeding from the shoulders and scratches along the face but the two seamed fine. The Phoenix teen ran his hand along the side of his head and up holding it out to the Wounded vamp. “We’re square.” He meant it. A small smile even offered for a real show of truce. They shook on it. 

It was rocky but I was a ‘I don’t hurt you, you don’t hurt me’ set up for the first couple weeks, regardless Maria seamed to be thrilled by the whole idea as she no longer was keeping pointless secrets. Sam eventually forgave her for withholding the truth. Maria seamed close to David, not just that they both shared the memory of the boys, but of Max. He had turned the pair and it showed. Sam and Carla sat on one of the old leather couches, it’s base broken sinking to the ground creating a crook to rest in. Their legs tangled into each others, they read and swapped Gossipy teen magazine’s. They claimed it was to ‘keep up with the youth’ and stay hip but really they both were obsessed. “No way!” She gasped. “Aw, what?” “Broken leg” “no way!” “Yeahuh!” She flipped open the page shoving it right in his face, he read over the page slowly, a soft smirk “Aw Sick.” He chuckled reaching down for the neck of his beer bottle. They hadn’t gone out for a few nights now, with David it was seriously slowing them down and Shane was getting Wreckless clawing at the walls, he took the opportunity to go surf. “You two read that crap.” David questioned sitting in his old chair lighting one up. He frowned defensively bringing the bottle from his lips , the foam dribbled down his lips “n’ what do you read grandpa?” “I resent that.” David pointed biting the glove, slipping a finger off and tossing the pair aside. Sam only chuckled in response. David took a drag and started to walk around looking at their changes. “You make fun of these but I’m gonna be the best looking come spring break!” Carla added, fluffing her curls. “Your 30.” “Not physically.” She hummed burying her nose back in the magazine.

So much had changed and so little all at once, you could tell new kids took the place over from the last. The surfboards became more prominent, scattered beer cans and board wax scattered about the ground, the new boxy tv up on a broken off column, scattered signal but it worked. Cans of hairspray, heels and skirts and things, magazines , broken little toys about still. New posters added sticking and falling off the wall , you could barley read the old ones beneath. 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐢 𝐚𝐦. A large sticker simply reading SAVE FERRIS. The bold minimalistic depiction of Andre the giant met with 𝐎𝐁𝐄𝐘, bold faced stickers youd find on stop signs meet with posters for the breakfast club, St. Elmo’s fire , weird science , 16 candles, young guns. “Yours?” His brows raised glancing to the heavily Moosed teen. There were a few others that were less notable. “What can I tell ya, this town finally gotta Cinaplex a few years ago I went nuts!” He admitted shrugging with a grin. It was true, they had to drag him out of the joint kicking and screaming, he gave Micheal a black eye. There went his allowance for a whole month, down the drain because his addiction to Brat pack movies. David snickered, clearly reading his thoughts “aye! You stay outta there Mister.” He pointed as he spoke. “Alright alright.” The older teen lost his mind. “I heard that!” 

-

Five of them now. Well, six. Five vampires and one hell hound, It’s what 𝐕𝐀𝐌𝐏𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐒 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 said anyway. All signs lead to hell hound, seeing the White German Shepard now proved it to him. He appeared a completely normal dog, weaving between David’s legs tough slobbering tail wagging knocking papers and bottles off surfaces. “Hi thorn.” He said on instinct Like mother like son. The dog woofed , slobbering away a cheerful hound completely different from the growling thing he had seen charge his mother. Were they really the same dog? He sat there petting him behind the ears “Aw yea, your the best.” He spoke under his breath in the baby voice everyone puts on for dogs. “A good boy. Yea, yea you. Yea you.” His already wining voice increases to a even higher pitch. His face turns a pale pink glancing up embarrassed to David “dogs love me.” He shrugs, coughing and sitting up straight. “I couldn’t tell.” He said, still red Sam crosses his arms. “See Nanook... he used to like when I..” he dropped down to his knee’s stroking thorns chest scratching his tummy. To see a happy dog made his non beating heart soar ,he was such a dog person. “Not afraid of the dog either now, your growing.” David noted with a small grin, his dark blue sweatshirt rolled just past his elbows as he sat down, all of them had the bad habit of walking barefoot when they don’t go out. This is horrible as the ground is dirt and one hundred year old dust and who knows what else. “Bite me, Thorns nice... is it cause I’m ??” He trailed, there was still so much he didn’t know, so much Maria didn’t know either. He loved her for what she did, how she took him in but when two people know virtually nothing, what he learns is... nothing. David took note of this. “Partly, your also not a threat.” He flicks the other vampires forehead, on instinct the other rubbed his forehead frowning. “It’s the day you need to watch out for, even then no.” He pet thorn on the head before giving the blond his full attention. “Your one of us, your familiar, your immortal... Thorn here recognizes that. Yes because your a vampire.” He said explained with a shrug. “The only reason Thorn didn’t disappear when Max bit the dust is....” he paused, his voice wavered. “I’m still here.” His voice strained, blank. 

If you ever drove out to Hudson’s bluff during the day you’d find him. A white German Shepard curled up sleeping peacefully in front of the staircase, head rested in his paws waiting for his owner to return. The dogs ears pointed upwards in alert, watching with such intensity, growling and snarling like a beast of hell when anyone came even remotely close to it. Such a sweet simple looking thing turned so deadly. David adored that dog. He loved it like a child, Thorn was the one thing - they both had each other when there was nothing. Thorn was a well treated hell hound... just a regular dog.. no matter what the title seamed to be he would always be a normal dog to Sam.

Maria watched Sam as he turned out his high, away from the crazed strength that came with feeding. He no longer lumbered, he didn’t cackle or shake moving about, he stopped drinking tipping his head back, blood and spit dripping off of his chin onto his new sneakers. “Damn.” He frowned bending over scrubbing the liquid from his black high top converse. He pouted like a child when the stain did not remove, tossing his head back, his earring slapping against his neck. “You’ve been out of it for months now, what is it?” Maria asked, bringing her wrist across her mouth wiping the red from her lips. Across her face like a lipstick stain it was easy to clean, boys are so messy it’s archaic. “Thorn.” He sighed running his fingers back through his hair fluffing it up again. “What about him?” She asked jogging up to his side as they began to walk again. “Nothin’ I’m just thinking...” “Sammy...” she said softly, her head cocked to the side. Her wide gentle eyes and thickly mascaraed lashes, no no don’t don’t look at him like that. Hes dark and cold and wicked, don’t make him soft. Damn her! “I’m just... thinking of my dog, don’t- don’t worry bout it.” He stammered like when he was a teen. “Awwwww.” Age cried rubbing his back as they walked back towards town. “How about a movie?” Maria suggested, she new how obsessed he was with movies. “Plus theirs that really hunky guy, the one with the hair and the muscle, I saw him head over. ” She cooed. He melted a bit under her touch at the mention, he was a real attractive skater Sam has had his eye on for over a week now. The teen grips his pants biting his lip, no! No! Distraction! This is a distraction! Damn it. “Later alright, later” he asserted nodding, taking a few steps back. “Now where are you going!” She demanded, hands placed on her hips. “Yo mother.” He replied snappily, still jogging backwards, no Sam that was rude. “I’ll be back, keep my seat warm babe?” He purred kissing the air, jogging off into the dark. 

The House of grandpa Emerson was off the beaten path, a massive ranch style home a bit away from town. On a clear night you could see the ocean from the far windows, surrounded by fields and his well kept horses, same for the neighbors. It was quite, most nights the way the old man liked it. After Sam’s ‘disappearance’ as they dubbed it, it was more quite then ever it was suddenly a suffocating feeling. Lucy kept the stereo turned on most nights, sometimes it played over the New tv they had. Micheal would visit on occasion but busy with school and work it was rare... there was also Star, a sweet girl who was staying with the widow Johnson ever since the incident. She came over on occasion but in the end went off with Micheal, it was Lucy and her father and Nanook. The dog slept in Sam’s old room most nights, curled up on the bed watching the windows, the paint cracking as the garbage bags had long since fallen off. Movie posters and clothes still tossed about, now covered in thick dog hair. Tonight however the Alaskan malamute slept on the screen porch out back, curled up on the sunbleeched old couch his ear twitching. It was near midnight when a thud landed on the tin roof of the porch, footsteps. Nanook launched upright sniffing the air and began to bark wildly for a moment in confusion, the object from the roof fell to the ground. Intruder! The dog must have thought, taking it a duty to be protective, Nanook was also a vampire killer after all. Proud of it too. Pawing at the screen door he began to whine when the lump shifted upright taking shape out in the dark setting off the light on the side of the house. Sam! The dog began to growl, the boys hands shot up to his chest “woah! .... woah.... hey boy.” He spoke gently, the door swung open on its own, or was it the vampire boys power? The old dog slowly stepped down from the porch approaching the vampire, he was so old now. Grey hairs growing around the muzzle, dark gums a shuffle to how he walked. A old dog and a young boy. The teen slowly held out his wrist, it’s still him... would Nanook bite him? Case him from the house again? Go insane? He had to know he had to try, it was killing him. The dog sniffed at his wrist for a moment skeptical, as if he was faking, the corse dog tongue went across his wrist and Sam nearly began to ball. If vampires could cry- he would be sobbing, he gave a small shakes laugh, his fingers burying into his pets fur scratching , rubbing and petting just as he used to. In a trance simply saying “hi” over and over again in that little baby voice. The dog giving a occasional bark of his approval, the teens arms wrapped around the big thing and he just held him. 

Sam held Nanook close to him, laying in the grass staring up to the stars watching the clouds in the sky cover the moon. He spilled his guts, openly admitting his fears and worries to the dog, he always did ever since he was little. “This is it Huh?” A voice spoke. Shane sat on the steps of the porch his arms crossed, wearing a red leather jacket over his flowy white beach shirt. “It’s a nice place Emerson.” He nodded clicking his tongue. “Real nice, this your dog?” He asked, a small smirk on his face asking the obvious questions. “Just WHAT are you doing here?” Sam asked, just barely lifting his head to look. “Maria was concerned, you seamed out of it, I was available, so I came after you..” he shrugged, that long drawl to his voice. “I don’t need your help buddy I can find my way home on my own, I’m a big boy.” He sassed sitting upright. “Relax man, I’m not coming after you.” Shane stood scratching at his chin looking around the yard. “You’ve had a good thing here... let it stay like that, leave it be dude.” He said. Leave it be. Sam stood as well wiping the grass from his knee’s, he sighed. He didn’t know how badly he had wanted to come home, how badly he had wanted to pet Nanook again- dogs don’t live that long you know! He had played it cool, he had played it slick like he had completely forgotten and moved on in life. He hadn’t, he couldn’t. He wasn’t like the others , he had a genuine family he hadn’t run from. He had a reason to cling to humanity, he thought he had left it - that he had dropped what kept him from sleeping during the day. He really hadn’t. “Yea..” He nodded, he agreed with Shane. Wow! He should leave it be... he’d rather have his life a good memory then something he ruins. Or would it even be a memory, he has started to forget things... his birthdays, his good grades, his friends. Yet the memory of being pantsed in 8th grade gym remains burned into his memory, nice. “We all have things Sam, we have something better now, something stronger.” He preached. The younger teen said his goodbyes to his dog, kissing Nanook on his grey forehead watching him pant, his tail wag so confused. Sweet idiot. He turns to Shane “are you going to preach to me on our lord and savior Jesus Christ? What are ya, a Jehovah’s Witness?” He laughed shaking his head, Shane was much more to the church of immortality then the rest of them. He seamed intent on spreading it rather then simply existing, it worried Sam a little. “This is more then god.” Shane added. Sam groaned rolling his eyes patting the surfer on the back “let’s just go to the movie,eh?” Better a good memory then a bad taste in his mouth. Yea...

🎵 Cops on the corner always ignore  
Somebody's getting paid  
Jimmy's got it wired, law's for hire  
Got it made in the shade  
Got a little hideaway, does business all day  
But at night he'll always be found  
Sellin' sugar to the sweet  
People on the street  
Call this Jimmy's town

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein 🎵

The screen buzzed, the vampires grouped together In the back rows, best seats in the house. Sam had his legs tossed up on the seat in front of him, moving his fingers a sick shred on the air guitar bobbing his head mouthing along. If your lucky sometimes they’ll be a music video or something like that before commercials start, they got lucky. It was a Friday night mid November, he knew the months now that was good enough... maybe he should keep a calendar. The song continues Sam still shreads, leaning hard into Shane looking into his eyes as he sings at a obnoxiously high pitch, shoved away he does the same to Maria. Same old story. He used to do this to Micheal all the time, he loved being annoying. It was to damn fun. The group chuckles and chats though the ad’s pointing at the screen and making jokes- what it’s not like it’s the actual movie? They were the bane of other movie goers, Druggies, goths, punks, date night and late night teens all rilled up by their chatting. They were there to see Dracula, newest thing it had Winona Ryder, Keanu Reeves (Sam is shameless.) and a bunch of others in it. Vampires watching a movie about vampires, they know. It was David who seamed not thrilled , he KNEW the guy liked guts and gore (he’s seen him eat) and horror so what’s the deal? Oh is that it? Is he one of those guys who read the book and is gonna get SUPER pissed? The movie started with its dramatics and blood a ship massacred by Dracula blood on the sails and all that “gnarly.” Sam chuckled tossing more popcorn into his mouth, though he did have to dock points for tv blood. It’s practically neon to show up on camera- sometimes it’s almost orange! All the fake bloodshed was making him hungry. The movie draws on, Sexuality , gore, formality and love... though if he’s honest dracula and the one chick is COMPLETELY forced and was probably just for more titties rather then real story. It didn’t make sense? Did she even love her husband anymore? He could for her.... he coughs, and pushes it out of his mind. Shane had been focused on Lucy- Maria wiping the drool from the surfers chin, Carla was telling and making comments, loudly, at any given moment such as ‘hey Isn’t that Hannibal lector ?!’ Much to the cries and tossed pop corns of movie goers. They were sucking face anyway why’d they care! David stared at the screen with such a intensity whenever Dracula was onscreen- sure he was supposed to be the bad guy but it looks could kill! He kept mumbling under his breath, shifting in his seat at the mere image of him biting the girl in bed and all that. When it got to the climactic final scene, when The cowboy slits the throat of the vampire David mimics the action with his hand mumbling ‘I had a knife why didn’t I use it’ as if he should have been the one to kill the monster. He went on this whole entire tirade on why Quincey P. Morris should be a nation god damn hero like he was a real person. “David, chill. It’s not like Dracula is real, he’s not gonna getcha.” Sam laughed waving his hands in the others face. “Oooo~” he mocked. The bleach blond slapped his hand pulling at his jacket slipping the lighter from his pocket “whatwould you know anyway?” He chilled, lighting one up staring back up to him. “Your shitting me!” Sam yelled. Dracula? THE Dracula - the bleh bleh bleh dracula. REAL. “Do I look like I’m pullin’ your leg?” David snapped. He wasn’t explanatory, but now he new... vlad was a very real vamp. 

-

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 , 1997

“End it.” Shane said bluntly, staring to the younger vampire edging him towards the phone booth. “The sooner you sever the ties the easier it is.... you’ve been holding on for far to long. Unless you turn them too.” He suggested. No. No- Grandpa and mom were far to old and Micheal might as well be 30 which might as well be a million years old. He wouldn’t do that... that and god no matter how much he loved them he wasn’t dragging them into this. Immortal but having your mother dot after you forever? No thanks. “cheeuh.” Sam either still spoke like it was the 80’s or was spending way to much time around the surfer. He slipped off the back of the bike taking a shot from the flask handing it over. He slicked his hands down his body walking over to the phone, did he even remember the numbers? He he even remember the address!! He slammed the receiver into his face, this close to a bloody nose before dialing, hopefully the right number. It rang... and rang. Eventually someone picked up “hello?” The soft and gentle voice of his mother spoke, sweet as sugar. “Ma.... it’s me.... It’s Sam.” His throat was suddenly the Sahara desert. A sound on the other end of the line, he couldn’t make it out completely “Sam?!” His mother cried with shortened breath. It sounded just liked her Sammy! So young and sweet... she’d almost forgotten “Oh Sam honey are you alright?! Have you been eating?!” She asked. Did she- “did... Micheal not tell you.” “Vampire or not you are my son!... Sam...” she whispered softly, he could feel his chest tremble biting his lip staring up the the ceiling of the booth he took a breath. “Yea... yea ma I’m fine.” He leaned against the glass wall lighting a cigarette running his fingers though his hair. “Are you?” “Oh... things could be better, work is alright and dad’s more a handful then you ever were but, I miss you honey.” “I-I-I know mom.” Sam admitted taking a drag. “Look I-I wanted to call cause I’m... im not gonna... call for a long time... and I..” why was this so hard for him. “I wanted to say goodbye... you know? Incase...” he trailed off a choked noise came though the other end. “Oh...” she whimpered out. “I don’t know how to explain this any better... I can’t... I just can’t.... mom if I keep talking it’s just!!” He stamped his foot on the ground cursing loudly taking another long drag. “It’s gonna be a lot harder when theres.... no one to talk to!” He yelled there out in the open he said it, they’re all going to die and if he keeps talking... the worse it’s going to be. Happy memory. He took a deep breath “... but ... I love you Mom, grandpa too... and Nanook... n’ Mike.” He said. “Bye.” He hung up. He didn’t cut contact , not completely- every mother’s day he sent a card. 

It was several minutes before he even touched the phone again before he so much as looked at the thing, he stood there staring blankly out at the bush across the parking lot smoking. He picked the phone up again and dialed, one last call then he is DONE. “Hi, yea... is Edgar and Alan around?” A long pause at the other end before a scraggly old voice replied “oh their gone.” The man coughed with a slight chuckle. Mr. frog. “Gone.” He repeated back to the old hippie. “Left out on their own a bit ago now... there’s the occasional card but.” The old man wheezed, how many years he have left with that much smoke in his lungs? “Tragic.” He snapped rolling his eyes, hand on his hip. “Look you got a number or what this is important stuff man.” He slapped the side of the phone, growing more frustrated by the moment. “Say, who is this...” “does it matter?!” He growled, a bit more then maybe he should have as the line went quite. The dull buzzing of the empty line, “FUCK.” He screamed slamming the phone down. Despite his anger, his temper , his stamping feet and grinding teeth Sam felt.... better. He felt so much better, he had gotten it over with and his head , his conscious, was clear. There was this fleeting empty feeling in his chest, this silent sorrow that he could not say goodbye to the brothers, they were the first friends he really had in Santa Carla after all. No. No you know what?! He doesn’t need them! He doesn’t need to say goodbye to them! They would have killed him for sure if he didn’t pull that trick with Alan. Goodbye, good riddance, hell send his therapy bill. Vampires! Now he is one and who’s fault is that? Sam stamped out the cigarette and stepped out of the booth, snatching the flask back from Shane. No words just the two vampires staring out into nothing for awhile, the older surfer got a strange expression across his face for a moment. “Wanna burn it down?” “Fuck yea.” The teen launched upright and forwards. Sam was a good kid. He got good grades in school, he was always polite and curious, he was honest and non violent. He liked to be social, to dance, to draw, to read, to watch movies and keep up with trends- he liked to drive, he longed to drive and seam cool. He knew he was cool. Sam was a good kid, problem is he’s a even better Vampire. Spitting some of the alcohol out of the flask to the ground, it had begun, they drenched the booth. Shane, the more athletic of the two flicked the lighter and tossed it hard into the little box. They watched with a sense of devilish glee as it erupted into large, hot flames licking away at the inside of the glass melting and cracking into mess. “Your not that bad.” The teen admitted to the surfer passing the bottle back over to him. “Oh? Am I in now with the Great Sam Emerson.” He was elbowed in the gut at that remark. “Watch it.” The boy smirked. “Relax.” He held his hands at his chest, still mellow as ever. The man had no setting other then being the calmest person he had even witnessed, chill calm... surfers man. Always so monotone and relaxed- seriously what were they taking? Share. “What would you say is faster... my bike.” His head leans off to the side. “Or you?” “Me. Like straight up” “straight up.” He chuckled. 

“Oh me no question.” He smirked. “What makes you so sure?” The other asked now standing brushing off his knees. “As much as you claim to go, you take it safe, we passed three red lights on the way here and you stopped for all of them” “you want your little punk ass in jail?” “Better then waiting!” He smirked, bouncing at this point with the sudden rush of energy. “Alright.” Shane mounted on his bike, fixing his jacket and sliding his goggles on. Dork. “Let’s go to jail.” He agreed cracking his neck. Sam got in the position he saw runners take on tv you know the Olympic kind. There was a silent count down in his head, getting himself ready this stupid grin on his face, he heard the engine and immediately took off. No one questioned a teenage boy flying in-front of a bike.

-

🎵Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done  
Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd

We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Aw but that never hurt no one🎵

This empty feeling. This is what they had spoke of, Micheal explained feeling in his chest- what must be for Shane, for Carla even Maria. It wasn’t that he was void of feeling... no that’s to simple of a explanation. It was like he was freed of everything that held him back, like this weight, all of his problems were sucked from him a dumped away. He felt light, like he was floating endlessly on air, bubbly, happy, free. There was nothing to hold him back nothing to upset him. It was bliss. Bliss could be the only possible description. He was happy. Yet not in the way you would perceive happy, there was no constant smile or warm flush to his cheeks, no soft laughs and good cheer. It was cackling , rushing around with the energy of a drugged up toddler and these wild movement’s blood and danger! Danger! Sam had always been a cautious person and how that he, truly felt that rush that high- god all of that went out the damn window. He loved the shadows, the emptiness , he wasn’t lonely, he wasn’t alone. The group kept together pretty well, they walked the town at night , when summer ended and it became fall the boardwalk was busied less. Less people to watch, food to eat... people to eat, things to do, there was no longer concerts , bonfires and parties all night it was a lull. The town itself remained busy just with locals, it was still fun yet cold. Sam stroller arms out at his sides though the cave walking as if he were on a tight rope- walking across the wire’s strone across the ceiling. David watched, thorn threading in and out of his legs “your going to fall.” “With that attitude.” He huffed, a small pout at his lips. He let himself go, arms extended falling backwards, his feet stuck to the rope he now hung upside down from the fairy lights arms tossed over his head. “Ta-da!” This prompted slow claps from David. “Thank you~” Sam purred letting go flipping again to land in front of the other. The older vampire was so strange towards him, it seams now he was loyal and casual now then how he had before. He was right. To be harsh before. For the part he played...

Sam felt like family again. It the same strange sense as before , oddly disconnected and empty... yet it made him feel.. good. What he is describing as good. “For what it’s worth.” He approached the old vampire, he truly was the oldest amongst them- not physically ... but literally he trumped all of them. Now aged well over 100 years. “I’m sorry.” He says blankly. He should say that much, owe that much, this small title thorn in his side that had pestered him since the start, how he went on for this long without saying a word. Something he should have then, as someone who started out killing vampires and is now one of them. His mind flashes still back to the little one, he hadn’t in years and yet now... he heard it all again. 

𝐀𝐀𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇𝐇

The cries of a wounded creature more then a person, a boy more then a man. He could see it thrashing it screaming, it fizzing and melting and just crumbling apart. They only got worse from then on. When a vampire bites it, it’s never a pretty sight. “We just had to... get the head... I told them, I said- hey don’t do that did they listen to me? Does anybody listen to me? No.” He paused waving his hands round as he spoke. “You guys should start listening to me but that’s not me-“ 

“No.” David snapped. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You wouldn’t have known bout Max. We wouldn’t have told ya... even then.” David shifted crossing his legs. “Head vampires don’t work like that Sam they don’t just appear and let you off them.” “You could have said something i mean... coulda ..” he shook his head, what reason would there to explain that to Micheal? He wasn’t even fully turned yet and ... it probably would be later, be part of Max’s plan. “You don’t get how it works... yours is lone gone outta here.” He pointed out. Sam froze his mind going back to him now, red hair and dark eyes the hazy smile of Jason on a late Summer night. 

They were a unconventional group. Vampires were rare to even go outside of their nest, to ever huddle together out of their groups. Think pack animals, they were rare to ever be alone, they couldn’t handle it...  
Socially, physically, it would take a toll. Their group formed together out of necessity, none of them had their site alive none of them and them explained or met past a ‘bleh bleh bleh you are vampire’ stick... Jesus Dracula is getting in his head. David explained sire’s... real ones, how the head vampire... gets in your head and doesn’t leave. There’s little you can do to stop it, if your told to do something you DO IT. The head could kill you so easily, their old and wickedly powerful, enough strength to turn as many as they wished without weakening themselves. Wanted. Calculated. Wicked. 

“Do you still not get it?” Shane asked laughing from his spot lounging on the bed, staring upright. “Still not recognize me David?” He asked coldly. Sam paused... he’d never heard Shane anything but relaxed but simple and stoned. “You two know each other?” Carla asked her gum popping. 

“What are you on about.” The older groaned.

Shane stood from the pile making his way over slumping across from him taking a seat, his head to the side. “I’ll give you a hint. Ten years ago, you were particularly hungry.” He reminded picking at his nails. David seamed to pause , trying to recall “Micheal. I believe... that was the only other name I heard. Rhythmic , chanting over and over so focused on one name that the carnage wasn’t even a thought to you, to your friends.” He pointed out, feeling the hands, the claws wrapped around his ankles yanking him though the sand, his friends screams desperate for any sort of help from the shadow like attackers. The glowing eyes, glistening fangs wet with blood, these unexplainable creatures attacked from the dark. “.... you.” The old vampire made between a gasp and a growl. How the hell was any of them left alive after that? They were sure to be rid of the body’s, to drain what they didn’t rip apart. David could see Shane now, the earrings , the glitter, the wet blond locks and blue eyes warbling along to the Cover of Walk this way. “Me.” Shane grinned his hands falling back at his sides. “Oh but don’t look at me like that. I’m not mad, no...” he shook his head, Sam became more frightened by the second. This guy was losing it. Shane buddy.... “this? Is a gift.” He laughed, going off on his little rambles on the greatness of immortality and those likeminded. Except the others didn’t exactly share his outlook did they? 

The following night Sam sat awake with David, running his fingers though his hair. “What are you going to do?” “I have to go after him, eventually...” “why?!” “He‘s a asshole but... he’s my responsibility...lil shit.” David spat leaning back. “When do you want to start..” Sam asked.

-

?????, 2002

A phone sat dormant on a filth covered counter, it rang. And rang. And rang. Nothing. On the fifth rang they came stumbling over snatching it up, some spam call or Girl Scout cookies. Instead? 

“𝐏𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐨!" The voice yelled cheerfully.

“𝐢 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐢𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐠𝐠𝐲~” the phone dropped from the mans hand, the hard plastic shell shattered against the tile floor.


	4. New places old faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and David find a frog! The frog is not happy.

🎵You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will  
But what a thrill  
Goodness gracious, great balls of fire! 🎵

Sam warbled along, leaning heavy against the seat in-front of him being a genuine bother. He paused looking around the silent car , to Carla - a grin grew on her face and they began the second verse together.

🎵 I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funnyBut you came along and you moved me honey  
I've changed my mind  
This love is fine  
Goodness gracious, great balls of fire! 🎵 

“WHOO!” They tossed their arms in the air snickering. High pitched chatter like laughs. Familiar. 

𝐌𝐚𝐲 2008,

Sam never thought he’d be in a car again, never thought he’d have the need for travel or that they could even travel. The sun? Hello? Big orange-yellow orb that will literally set you on fire? No one?! Just him? Fine ok yea. It was no permanent move, just a little trip. They weren’t the kind to completely uproot themselves and abandon the nest. Just a trip. Sam, unfortunately would be on the occasional switch with Carla and Maria to drive as David could not and refused to learn. Bitch. He remained hunched up over the wheel, brought completely forward, squinting like a grandmother “was it this exit or the other one?!” He added, The latte skinned woman fiddled with the map, flashlight in her mouth reading the lines. “NOW!” She yelled the car veered into the right lane scorching the road. “Watch it!” David snapped, clinging to the dog. “I’m sorry, ya wanna drive?” He returned brows raised. “That’s what I thought.” He grumbled. Driving was hard, they had concealed the windows- the same black paint and garbage bag trick he had pulled back in his room. Just in case the sun would rise, it liked to sneak up on you wherever you were. They got so fritzy, so nervous and worked up by it, shifting eyes and hunched backs. Cornered animals on the run. Never liking to me out, he was never much for change even as a kid Sam hated change so much. Oh yea a new location just for a bit, for a stop, for their little mission. One more night and they’ll arrive, it’ll all be done by then, they’ll have him. “Five minutes.” Sam cooed as the van pulled into a 7/11 the faded signs flickering close to popping. “Your driving.” He tossed the keys to Maria, strung up against the gas pump, she frowned playfully “you suck” “you swallow.” He bit his tongue, sauntering off. Always walking with his hips, this confidence about him as he scoped the place. It was a truck stop, huge wide spaces the lights blinding over top of them, there was a Dinner , a convenience store and McDonald’s all in one. This huge grass space for dogs too, which thorn busied himself with...as cute as that was the young blond was focused on something completely different, he was after a bite. 

Every vampire had their own way to kill, every method is different, it’s like a snowflake or a thumbprint. Except this wasn’t what they talked to you about in school when you were five. The young blond teen continued down the sidewalk, ripped jeans, a checkered suit jacket over just another band shirt, a dangle earring and wild hair. He stuck out. Sam had his methods. He’d changed over the years, it had been much much to long, this wasn’t Sam Emerson the dorky kid with a dog and a comic book out to save his brother with a god damn squirt gun. He wouldn’t call himself evil, but what else are vampires? The teen slinks into the Denny’s his head down “I’m uhh hear with someone.” He held up his hand to the hostess , walking straight past into the dining room. The smell of grease and cigarette’s was overwhelming, the place had a sickly, salted scent it smelled like a truckers armpit if he bathed in bacon. Overly sensitive to smells, the boy gagged, now just who was he eating with tonight? Cmon. Come to daddy. Then he spots it. Perfect. A teen sat alone in one of the smaller booths, his black hair combed over his eyes , layered clothing and a million belts that held up nothing. Perfect. Striding over , he slid himself into the booth pressing the boy against the wall staring down to the pancake stack, strawberry. “So, goth, what we Eatin’ ?” He hummed brightly, not taking notice or ignoring the look the teen gave him. “Woah- dude... what’s your deal?” He asked quickly hands up at his chest. “Relax would ya?” Sam asked , a smirk peering though his lips, running his fingers though the pink syrup sucking it off of his finger. “It’s good.” He shrugged. The teen’s face was now bright red “strawberry...” he squeaked, not quick with his aesthetic for the sweet and sugary was it? “I like your style.” He looked the teen up and down his head cocked to the side tongue running over his teeth. “It’s killer.” “Thanks... yours isn’t bad.” The emo added rubbing under his eyes. “Tired?” “It’s 3:30?” He gasped “Aw your parents must be wigging out then!” He slapped the table with his hand. “No.” The teen shook his head staring at the other seat taking another bite of his pancakes. “Hate em?” A nod. Slowly he had began to tear down the other male’s walls, slowly he was getting in his mind. Relaxed, comfortable- moments ago terrified and now seeing him almost as a friend. Vampire’s have this lure about them, this sense, this aura ... this attraction. How easy people fall for beauty, for them, Sam just gave them a little push. He watched the emo boy stare at him, as he tapped at the table of moved his hair, just another runaway kid the same as him, pin covered suit jacket. Safety pins, band buttons and other solans riddled the surface. The boy was staring, the boy was leaned forward. Gotcha. Slowly the pair began to kiss, sinking down in the booth against the wall, the strawberry metallic taste of his mouth. The teen had a lip piercing, subtly Sam nipped at it pulling just slightly, as it intensed he became less keen on hiding it he was biting. The other boy none the wiser to what he really wanted “wha...” “shhh.” Sam mumbled, drifting from his mouth the the others neck. He was invited, his lips pressed to his neck, feeling his pulse , the heat from his skin was intoxicating glorious to him. The Moosed haired boy clammed down hard on the emo’s shoulder, like a crocodile he only held tighter as his prey began to shift - a confused whimper. It was far to late for any of that! Maybe once Sam would have stopped, he would have felt horrible and turned away or ended it sooner... oh no he savored it, the Strawberry taste still lingered on his tongue once he pulled away. It was like someone had taken a cookie cutter to the emo’s neck, a large jagged circle cut out of his circle. “Thanks.” Sam wiped his lips off with the napkin, snatching a strip of bacon off of the plate and hurrying back to the car. He had learned his own way, how he wanted to do things... why not make it enjoyable huh? He must sound insane to some, to those with a pulse. His brother would probably think him a little psychopath. Except he wasn’t little was he? 18 last time he bothered to check.

Sam climbed back into the back of the car sitting next to David, the two dealing with the heavy German Shepard Thorn on their laps. So lucky he’s a dog person. He mumbled and scratched behind the ears , speaking sweetly to the hound, listening on his Walkman to one of the old mix’s he found around the cave. Walkman. Wigging out. Killer. The way he dressed. Sam acted more like this was 1988 then 2008, a walking talking time capsule but he liked it that way, if vamps in movies are always so drab and sophisticated acting like it’s 1776. Why can’t he be hip and wild acting like it’s 1989? They should call him a trendsetter. At least he doesn’t sparkle.

....

....

In that way. 

-

Luna bay. Washed up, nowhere surf town just on the edge of Malibu. Surfers, druggies and a almost unnatural level of emo’s the town seamed so... dry. Apart from tip of the hand drug deals (who hasn’t seen that?) there was nothing of interest, even in the sports scene. The town seamed whitewashed in the sun, grey and dull and drab “oh wow so we left somewhere fun. For a shit show , fantastic. Oh yea... real, real cool place guys.” Sam nodded, sassing the entire car just THRILLED to be here. Hopefully tonight would bring more promise, more Empt streets. Pop in and out cafe’s with crumbling signs, a abundance of surf shops and skateboards, which seams to be the two things maintained well past the Smoke and weed shops. Shocker. Old women in bikini’s , young people in a million layers, surfers with flowing hair and these huge muscles- so not completely horrid. The town looked so drab, so nothing in the overcast sunlight.. boring. Until. Sam spotted it from the corner of his eyes, oh perfect just perfect, he made a note to return that night to the spot. Right on the corner of the strip was a comic shop, bright posters hung in the windows, cut outs of super hero’s and big breasted women of action. The top of the sign said something or another he couldn’t completely make out, all he needed to know or see... was the symbol. A frog. 

They had a good place, in the middle of town there was this rundown little house, boarded windows and crumbling front porch. It smelt of rot and decay, plants slowly over taking the place vines wrapping the porch, Spanish moss dripping from the roof - who’d take it first? The town or the plants? The rot, the boarded up windows? It was perfect, the vampires quickly piled inside and set up their little space - the inside wasnt much better with the dirt covered floor and dust caked couch, long faded and water damaged pictures a family of blurry faces. Perfect. That day the vampires slept in the rafters of the attic, all hanging from the beams, arms crossed and huddled together. This was the first time sam had tried to do this, since that one time in his closet. It was weird? His feet were sort of like a hand themselves- able to grip and grab the splintered wood. Wow. Who was Batman now? The blood didn’t rush to his head as there was none of his own, it felt - comforting almost? In a way he couldn’t quite explain, his arms reach up and wrap around himself in a tight hug. A hug he craved. A hug he would never again receive. In the same manner he saw David do so, he was trying to hide it of corse behind his tough facade... but he saw it. They were similar, far to similar.

The sun set in the town and that is when it had started, without warning the sound of bikes ripped though the streets, these cackled laughs and whoops “CMONNN” one wailed this disconnected cackle. “WHOO HOO HOO.” David automatically dropped to the ground, whipping himself around headed straight to the window. Driven by everything in his body, for a moment he thought- for a second he could have sworn. It was them! Sam’s eyes flash open and he drops, a more graceful flip then the straight fall the other had pulled headed to the same window trying to find the mystery bikers. It did... he could have sworn it had sounded like 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐦. The sounds of cackles were followed by police sirens and gunshots raging though what was thought to be quite streets. He sighed wrapping his arm around the shoulder of the older vampire “Cmon bud..” he gestured over his shoulder. Just a thought, some shared blank little hope.  
It wasn’t them, just some nut job Adrenaline junkies with a death wish. He hung around David that night rather then the girls, they went off to do their own thing,  
Something about a huge party at this mansion. He wasn’t into partying... not after Jason. “It’s bullshit.” Sam explained, offering the bottle to David who declined. He doesn’t drink. “I mean. We travel all the way out here to nowhere, there closed and Shane’s nowhere round!” He slapped his thigh taking another drink going in a small circle on his board. Their first stop that night had been the skate shop, a local hole in the wall style place filled wall to wall with boards, bases, wheels , pads, shirts and things like that. Hazy, smoke filled, blasting whatever metal band was popular at the given moment. David had talked him down from roller skates and to a board, he covered the bottom in stickers. MTV, Santa Carla, Obey, all the good ones. The board made him, fit in more with the time, with the town, or it was that David wasn’t wanting to even attempt getting Sammy a bike. Last time he tried his leg ended up clean off- it was gnarly. As cool as it was- he was not allowed on The bike again which was a bummer but- the board wasn’t half bad. Sam hopped and kicked the board up tucking it under his arm, pacing like a animal in front of that little comic shop, the lights dimmed , the store closed. Who closes this early it was 7:30!! There was a small painted sign at the bottom of the window, hours. 

Hours: 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞- 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐭

𝐍𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐭, 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐬, 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥, 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐞.

*𝐏𝐮𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐬𝐞

Wildly ironic for a place called UNDEAD COMICS. Their prices probably woke the dead- gimmick places always charged to much. “Relax kid.” David punctuated the sentence with a puff of smoke, tapping the ash on the ground he pushed past the teen. “You got your chance.” He tapped a smaller sign on the window, the same small frog logo- two following the sort of shape of pieces. 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐠 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬. Vampire extermination and - surf board shaping? Jesus Christ guys. David’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, his smug bastards grin “we just may have our fun yet Emerson.” He found himself sharing the same dark smile, the same morbid excitement eager, hungry for roasted frog. They agreed sam would go first to investigate, there was no denying it was him. There was no chances being taken, he’d go first and scope it out- what are they dealing with. Stakes, holy water, crucifix’s ... the works. If it was barely shit... they’d go, without telling the girls. They wouldn’t understand any of this..oh how long the two of them had waited for this. 

-

The bulky tv turned onto the news, seemingly preset the moment the old set buzzed alive. A large breasted woman sat at the desk, a striking red pantsuit met with a string of pearls her hair curled in a more 50s style with heavy makeup to be put under such light. Her counterpart was a younger clean shaven man in a crooked blue suit and striped tie, like every shitty upstart entrepreneur. Words flew past on the lower panel as the woman sprung to life- like she was activated her movements just as forced as a poorly made Chuck E. Cheese animatronic. 

“Terror tonight as yet another shocking discovery is made in the beachside community of Luna Bay.” She begins. “A local Buinesswoman discovered the horror as she went to throw out her garbage late Friday evening. Finding the remains of what appeared to be six normal teenagers, police have started an investigation but there is little evidence.” 

“A outburst of local outcry comes tonight from the concerned recents as not only crime but murder rates seam to be climbing in the local area. One can only speculate and worry that this might be the chain of another crazed Serial Killer?” The man added, they   
looked to one another and the tv fizzled out. 

“Damn!” The man screamed his signal was shit. A bang came from outside the house, The remote fell slowly back on the arm of the stain covered couch, the room as silent past the buzz of the nearby fridge. Vampires. Only LOGICAL explanation- the news, the noise, his life.

-

It was a broken down place down off the freeway, by the bridge nearly shoveled under it. A run down old Rv propped up on a platform, a old shack just next to it it’s wood beginning to rot at the bottom. A waist high foam Die was across the property, a ripped and fading image on it, pinned by a rough wooden arrow. Self wielded. The property scattered with spots of trash and crosses, a lot of traditional holy symbols as well- also featuring a sign that read simply. “YOU ARE NOT INVITED IN” charming. Garlic hung from the overhang, a cross on the door itself as well - another sign “VAMPIRES WILL BE STAKED.” Instead of a towing sign. No trespassing as amongst the ... friendly signage as well but it was small, not nearly as noticeable as the Religous nut job levels of Christian symbolism dashed about. Not noticeable as the Eviction notice, parking tickets and bill’s scattered outside the front door, ripe and ready for the burn barrel. You could also take note of the bright lamps littered across the top of the RV , looked like they’d be a fun time. Why hadn’t they been turned on? Did he not see... were they for show? Or was it one act of mercy. A warning.   
“God ,man..” the teen huffed , his nose curled in intense judgement. Even the surfboard propped up on a stand, half finished, looked sad and drab. The truck was large, more built for the heavy duty off roads then the rest of the town, heavy. Sam sighed running his fingers though his heavily done hair, his earring smacked his neck as he bobbed towards the door. Maybe he could knock the cross off with a stick or something- he still wouldn’t have been invited in... he’s selling popcorn? He was a Boy Scout after all. “I know your in there dude!” He yelled , head tipped to the side not daring to touch even the bars over the windows. He spread his arms out at his sides “I just wanna talk man... cmon!” He snapped, nothing. His patience ran unnaturally short, he growled circling the run down little RV like a caged tiger his eyes glowing in the low light. He heard it before it happened, the low hum of a generator.... the lights! “OHHHHHH NO YA DONT!” He yelled, grabbing one of the logs, likely fire wood or to make stakes, he sprang up onto its roof,one foot infront of the other in a huge display, smiling and nodding along. 

Sam had began to sing as the lights slowly flashed onward’s like a beacon, a light house in a storm, a grocery store parking lot. Bright. “'Cause I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite” he nodded, tossing the wood into the air, gripping it tightly like a bat. He swings annnnnnd light one! It shatters into a small explosion of sparks and smoke. The boy grins wickedly, taking wide steps to the next one. Swing! Swing! Swing! “Ohhhh that one was big!!” He grins jumping up and down the entire structure shook beneath him. Last one. “T.N.T., watch me explode!” BOOM last one explodes after he smacks it, he places his hand over his eyes as if he was watching the distance. “Clear out of the park, Emerson’s done it! The crowd goes wild!” He cheers for himself jumping from the roof to the ground, his hands cupped around his mouth the whispered ‘ahhhhhh’ of his invisible crowd. His eyes narrow watching the blinds peak up ever slightly, caught you! “You know where to find me bud, huh?” He smiled licking his teeth. “You OWE me.” The teen hopped on his skateboard and rode away, hopping over a downed tree before disappearing into the dark. 

The young vampire left behind shattered glass and smoke, so much damage for such a shrimpy thing wasn’t it? Vampire’s are like that, you never underestimate a single suck monkey as THAT is when they get you. Star? Pretty chick, big boo boo eyes a a generic sob story? Micheal is lucky she didn’t rip his throat out right then and there. The kids? The young ones are they worst. Big man small body, the kids don’t mature to well- so much power in such a small figure, they of all of them are the most deadly. Sam was one of the younger ones, at 18 he could do quite the damage. A adult by legality and by public opinion, but mature? Not quite. 

-

There as a nice park in town, good grass, walking trails, playgrounds and baseball fields , soccer too. Picnic tables lined the edge under a nice group of tree’s , water fountains and grills at the edge under the large based tree’s. In the late night hours the park was completely cleared the only light was from the pale, uneven light from the parking lot the lamps nearly out and fuzzing. A truck pulled up into the parking lot, roaring and sputtering with intense effort to just stay together, a massive Red Ford with a large front and a trailer hitch in the back, the top had a mount with nothing attached. A man hopped out slamming the door, whatever was in his duffle bag clacked together as he moved. The man was in his 30’s and of short height, long shaggy brown hair that collected around his shoulder’s barely tied back by a red ribbon- much in the style of Rambo. A forest green shirt with faded black lettering, some show some business or something, a red and black checkered flannel topped over it. He had a holster on his hip, no 9 iron or hand gun but instead something wooden.. stakes. His face was worn, covered in some solum feeling, he was tired, duty bound in a older age. The man’s eyes were red, sunken in like he had been crying. Was this him? The man trekked his way across the field , hand gripped tightly on the bag his knuckles white with effort his face twisted in disgust. The lights flicker over the seating area, the pale white artificial buzz , flies flock around it. Flies and the undead go together like- bullets and guns. “Come out, I know your here.” The man barked, tossing the bag down into the dirt a puff of dust covering it. “If you even try to break my truck, i will wreck your sorry ass so quick.” He snapped, whipping his head around. Waiting. 

“Is that anyway to treat your dear old friend?” The voice sang, carrying though the night air on the breeze. It came from all around him, anywhere, everywhere. He was the shade.

“Cut the crap ,Sam!” He barked turning round in a small circle, his hand gripped on the stake. Waiting. 𝐄𝐝𝐠𝐚𝐫 𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐠, 37, Comic shop owner and part time Vampire hunter. 

Sam emerged from the shadows, the same as he always had been yet completely different. “I thought I smelled something..” Edgar grimaced. Sam simply smirked in response.The young man wore a large dangle earring on his right ear, his hair almost Flock of seagulls level- it was up and fluffed almost spiky if it didn’t look so plush all at once. Bright blond- bleach? He considered dying it and never quite got around, the 18 year old wore a Hot pink sleeveless Muscle shirt , cut all the way down his arms showing his sides, the hot pink contrasted with the bright MTV logo on the front. Overtop was his green military style jacket covered in its pins and buttons, the style of jacket once upon a time inspired by the brothers. Ripped jeans , a bandanna tied over one of the holes- seemingly keeping the entire pant leg from falling apart , tucked into high top sneakers. He grinned a crocodile’s smile “Miss me? Cmonnnnn ya missed me , didn’t cha?!” He asked leaned forward, excited. The old man’s lip curls in disgust, taking a step back. It was Sam. It was ... almost a perfect image yet he somehow dressed more horribly then before. He grunted. “You gonna be like that? Cmon baby come’er .” The teen made a kissy face arms outstretched, just begging for a stake in the gut. It was his face. His voice. His hair, his style, the way he walked and talked his sarcasm and swagger and yet it was dark. Distorted. Corrupted. The undead thing that stood before him was completely Sam, cold , calculated and hungry yet it was him. Would he be able to do this? “How did you find me... what do you want? How long has my location been compromised?” He moved around again, twirling as The vampire circled him as a predator does with prey. “Compromised? You really are the same.” The vampire laughed shaking his head, their little circle game came to a end. Both maintained a fair distance. “Oh that was really easy.” He nodded licking his lips, picking at his chipped nails. “A lil bi- froggie should I say? Told me.” A shit eating grin on the males face. “ Alan says hi by the way~” he have a small finger wave, cackling. He took a leap back as Edgar took a strong step forward. “What do you know about Alan?! What did you do to him?!” The man’s mind raced in a panic, tossing the stake in the air, holding it openly now. There was no use in hiding it. Friend or not he would do what he had to do, they all said they would back then, when they were kids. If they ever turned. However claiming to is much easier then doing. “And don’t think i won’t, a little Runt like you is nothing.” He growled, watching Sam move back further standing on one of the picnic tables. “Relax will ya?” The teen pipes, hopping to the next table the hunter in hot pursuit. “This isn’t about you Edgar. It shouldn’t be able me either—woah! Close one!” He dodged just in the Nick of time. He laughed clapping his hands , jumping again. “Then what’s this about?! Everyone’s neck! I saw the news, your not alone are you?!” He roared. “I’m not.” He agreed with a shrug- jumping again. “And neither are you if you just listen!” The young vampire stressed. The man paused to take a moment and truly look at the figure that stood before him, the young , lengthy body of Sam. He was shaking. As a member of the undead your immortal, practically invincible if you take out all things holy and the sun. The only threat to his life the blond had ever faced was... him. Here he was holding a stake to the rather new vampire, threating him for simply asking a question. Good! That is what he should do- all of his training.. it was not for nothing. But this was Sam. Is he again to hesitate? “You get two minutes.” Edgar pointed to the others chest, going and taking a seat on the bench across from him. “Start talking.” He grumbled. 

“We got a common enemy, Edgar.” The vampire hops from the table to the bench taking a set his legs and arms cross. A small stressed look on his face “you could be just as good a help as anyone in this...” he added, rubbing under his nose. “Gets rid of your problem and ours all at once.” He explained still picking at the dirt under his fingernails. Casting another glance up to the man, who looked older then his years. Tired and worn by the emotional strain it had all taken on him, there was himself... and then what happened with Alan and he wasn’t exactly well at handling money. “Though , you gotta tell me what the deal was with your place man. You can’t SERIOUSLY be living in that?” He asked brows raised, face curled slightly. No response. “Awe sick.” He chuckled lightly glancing off. “Back to my point.” He clapped his hands together. “There’s a nest here Buddy... a good one.” “You want my help in eliminating your own kind?” Edgar asked in disbelief. He rolled his eyes

“you GOT to stop thinking of it like that dude, really, hes not apart of us... not anymore.. so why should I care? You don’t bother my group, we don’t bother yours Edgar. Simple.” He explained. 

“Besides... other vampires? They aren’t my problem and I frankly don’t care what it is they get off to.” He waved his hand around. “But this is different.” 

“What makes this any different?” He asked.

“It’s just different... this guy? He’s bad news for you muchacho.” The blond picked at his teeth sucking in a breath, a little squeak. “Bad news for you and us... gone rouge, you know the deal, yea?” “I’m familiar...” the man mumbles. “Great.” 

“Well...” Frog leans forward grasping his hands. wow he is old isn’t he. “Who’s to say, when this is alll done with ... I don’t kill your brood after theirs? And who’s to say you don’t kill me?!” He brings up the very real and likely possibility they’d all end each other before the end of the night. One party would be walking out and he doubted it’d be him. 

“That’s true.... I,” Sam pressed his hand to his chest.” Like to thing of myself as a forgiving man.... 𝐌𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝, not so much. He’d rip your throat out in seconds- were talking intestines as a jump rope level bad..” he added. “I get the picture clearly.” “How clear?” “Crystal.” His tongue clicks at the end. For a moment the two friends grin at each other, for a moment they were kids again. 

David was much less lax then he was on this sort of thing. On revenge. David would much rather get it over with then toy with the man, he’d rather kill then use him to deal with their other problem. Sam thought differently. Two birds one stone... or one bird vs the other. “I’ll think about it.” Edgar grumbled standing up straight. “Alright! Rock on!” He grinned wildly, jumping forward the young male hugged the other tightly. He felt the muscles tighten - a small palm sized cross taken from a pocket, shown up in his face. “WOAH!” Sam jumped back, landing on top of the lamp. “Woah! Hey! Hey- not cool! Not cool Mister!” He pointed down, casting judgement. “I’m taking no chances.” Edgar snapped weakly. He didn’t want to but he must. 

-

Two former friends at odds, a man and a teen, one aging quicker then he should the older to never age again. One hates what he has become, the other embraces it. Sam flew back to the abandoned house in the middle of town sitting down on the rotting roof. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling Edgar again, he was so different... so paranoid and yet he was still ... himself in the way no one else but him could be. The little marine wanna be all grown up. He wondered if he did ever join up. So many questions he would never get the chance to ask, if he gets his answer, even then there is little chance to be friendly. He knew the other, he knew the frogs... the moment he saw a glint of fang - Sam was Dunzo. So was Carla.... and David... and Maria. All of them. Or gone was Edgar. He had no idea his strengths, how much he trained- more then when they were children. Though there are no professional hunters... this is not 19th century Europe. No one believes anymore. They intend to keep it that way. No one would believe it was the way he died- some stake though the heart by a former friend. What about Alan?! Yes, what about Alan....


End file.
